Luna's Journey
by GhostQueenBianca
Summary: What will happen when Lenne is recruited by the G. I. Joe program while running away from her abusive 'husband' ? How does she already know Snake Eyes? Takes place about five or so years before the movie. I know the summary sucks. Sorry. Please review & let me know if you notice any mistakes :) ON HOLD FOR MAJOR REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Idly braiding my hair, I looked around the hanger. Seeing the open doors, I edged around the jet and poked my head outside. Looking up I watched the clouds float past. A security guard came over to keep me inside when he noticed me by the door. Sighing in defeat I sat down and went back to braiding my hair for something to do. Smelling cologne I looked around to see my partner Nightshade coming in from the runway.

"Come on. We have a new job."

"Where are we going this time?"

Receiving no answer to my question I held back a grumble while I followed the man who had called himself my husband for the last five years. As we waited for the jet's stairs to be lowered I wondered what my childhood friend and training partner Snake Eyes was doing. I often did this to take my mind off Nightshade's abusive words and actions. The man turned his head and glared at me as though he could sense my thoughts. It kind of creeped my out the way he could somehow tell when I was thinking of life before he took me.

"You need to focus! I will never be able to understand why you in the ways of the ninja."

I started to wonder why I planned to escape if his spirit would always follow me. I planned to slip away during this mission if the opportunity arose. Something I had been very careful to hide while setting up an international credit card. I'd been waiting three years for a good chance and something told me this would be my best opportunity for a long time. I couldn't decide between Egypt or Rome; I might even go back home to Japan after a few months. All I knew was that I had to get away from Nightshade.

I stopped and checked the small pack that carried my tools at the bottom of the boarding stairs. It held shuriken, smoke bombs, a small assortment of poisons and my art things. This time however I had hidden a passport and my credit card with a secret identity inside.

I quickly boarded the plane when when Nightshade turned as if he was going to come down and drag me up the stairs. Once the plane was in the air he began meditating after saying I should have checked my bag sooner with his hand on my throat. I simply looked out the window and began thinking about Snake Eyes again knowing I would learn about the mission later. I thought about when we trained with the other students. I smiled upon recalling the times we had sat on my bedroom's roof together and watched the stars when we could see them.

Sometime later I felt my shoulder being shaken a little roughly. I opened my eyes to my partner's face inches from mine. I shook myself awake, realizing I must have fallen asleep thinking of Snake Eyes. Stretching and popping my neck, I apologized.

"Forgive me for falling asleep. I must have been more tired than I realized."

"It's fine. Catching up on sleep is what our plane rides are for. We'll be landing in a little bit so get your art things out."

My eye twitched when I glanced out the window at the destination. Our mission was in one of the hottest vacation spots of the world. The Caribbean. 'Seriously?! It's going to be hard to escape. Nightshade's bound to be keep an eye on me since it's so crowded. Why couldn't we have gone somewhere like Russia or something? People get murdered all the time there.' Barely keeping a straight face, I prepared to draw a reference image of our target's face.

"What does our target look like?"

"He is of medium height, a little overweight, pale skin, a narrow jaw, large dark green eyes, and brown hair. He's also fatally allergic to peanuts. Try to get your hands on some peanut dust to sprinkle in his food or drink."

The plane began landing as I finished my drawing and showed it to my partner who nodded his confirmation. I asked is I should show my picture around and ask if people have seen our man. At Nightshade's nod I kept my sketchpad out while putting the pencils away. Approaching the nearest person, I asked them if they knew where to look.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to have to bother you but have you seen my friend? He looks like this."

"I'm sorry. I think I saw him earlier though I don't know where he is right now. If I see him would you like me to tell him you're trying to find him?"

"No thank you. I'm surprising him. It's an early birthday present. We haven't seen each other in a few months."

"Well good luck finding him."

This was how it went for over an hour. I'd ask somebody it they'd seen the man and they would all say no. If they asked why, I would tell them the story I'd made up. I met up with Nightshade near the hotel entrance with no clue as to where the target was.

"I haven't found him yet. It might be easier to find him if I knew his name. How do we even know he's here?"

My next words died in my throat when Nightshade slapped me. A few nearby people started coming over as if to help. Nightshade grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and led me to a more verbal area before he let verbally let loose.

"Are you questioning me?!"

"No. Not intentionally."

"Good. You'll do well to remember to remember who's in charge. Never question me again, especially on a mission. Our intelligence says the target is here, it came in 15 minutes ago. We need to search inside the hotel now. I'll take the rooms. You take the pool and buffet area. Make sure you're wearing your earwig. I'll let you know if new information comes in."

"Very well."

With that we both headed inside and I went to the reception desk. She looked at me suspiciously though I couldn't blame her. I was wearing worn jeans, a long sleeved shirt and short boots in August, not exactly proper Caribbean attire. After telling the woman the story, I was surprised when she smiled and pointed me towards the pool side buffet. After thanking her and heading the indicated direction, I informed Nightshade of the update.

At my partners acknowledgement, I glanced around and noticed the receptionist's suspicious look had returned. Cursing myself for not pretending to use my phone, I smiled at her and hurried along. Taking a plate upon arrival, I looked around while grabbing some snacks. Seeing someone who looked like the target head outside, I started after him. Pretending to use my phone, I spoke into the mike on my wrist and told Nightshade I had located the target. He reminded me about the peanut allergy before falling silent. Backtracking to the ice cream toppings I grabbed a couple and placed them in my pocket. Pausing by the door to look for the target, I noticed him approaching with a somewhat lecherous grin.

"Hello beautiful. You look lost. If your by yourself, you can come sit with me."

"Thank you. I'm not here on my own but what my husband doesn't know won't kill him."

Maintaining a genuine looking smile quickly proved difficult as the man proved himself mildly perverted. Withdrawing my hand from his, I asked if he would get me something to drink. He eagerly jumped up and headed towards the bar as I reached into my pocket for the peanuts. Crushing them over his ice cream and stirring it in, I got up to watch from a distance after making sure he was still busy at the bar. He looked around for me but shrugged and resumed eating his ice cream. Panic soon ensued as his allergy kicked in as people tried to help. Staying until hotel security and pronounced him dead upon failed CPR, I let Nightshade know on my way back to the plane. I arrived at a couple of minutes later and told the the pilot he could take off. Nightshade nodded at me and began meditating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Will I ever be able to escape Senji? If I have to spend another 15 years with him I'll go mad . . . if I don't die first.'

I looked out the window letting my mind wander again. I thought about my adoptive father before he was killed; about the night I was kidnapped from the hospital a few days after his death. I thought about my first time killing someone a few weeks later. I'd sliced their head off on my boss's orders after Senji had threatened to hurt Snake Eyes. He'd wanted to send a message with that person's death.

I brought myself back to the present and noticed we were still flying over water. Checking the time I noticed we should be nearing land. 'We left from Mexico. Shouldn't we be back yet? I don't see any land and it's been about three hours.' Confused I got up and asked the pilot what was going on. He didn't answer so I asked Senji. His reply greatly surprised me though I didn't let it show.

"I'm not Night Shade. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out."

"Then who are you? Who do you work for?"

"My name isn't important right now and I can't tell you who I work for at this time. However, you can talk to the man in charge in about 10 hours."

I grudgingly settled back into my seat, glaring at the other person as I tried to work out where we were headed. After a couple minutes I took out my iPod, a sketch book and drawing supplies. Playing Fall Out Boy, I began drawing a willow tree. One completed picture and a few hours sleep later the plane finally started to land as I put my art things back in my bag. The plane's other occupants departed after me and I looked around.

Casting my eyes around I noticed we were in what appeared to be a large plane hangar. Looking up I noticed closed access ports in the ceiling which seemed to act as 'doors' for the planes. The pilot left to give his report while I continued to look around. The mystery man stayed beside me.

"We need to wait here for the General."

"I'm going to do something I rarely do and assume the pilot went to give his report to his superior."

The mystery man nodded while looking mildly impressed. I decided to sit down and try to meditate while we waited. A few minutes later I heard someone walking over and stood to face them.

"Hello."

"Hello. You're Luna, correct?"

"Hai. Um, how did you know that?"

Needless to say I was surprised the man in front of me knew my Arashikage name. I'd never said what it was on the plane, so my companion hadn't had an opportunity to tell anyone. The man raised an eyebrow in question to the foreign word. With a sigh I explained hai meant yes in Japanese. Indicating he understood with a nod, he motioned for me and the mystery man to follow him. As we walked through the base, he introduced himself as General Hawk, and the mystery man as Night Fox.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I had you brought here. We monitor potential candidates and invite them to join us if I think they'll make it. You however have gotten on our radar somewhere between a good and a bad way. You've killed some people that would try to see this operation shut down, but also some current and potential supporters. Do you see what I mean?"

". . . Yes, Sir. But you have to understand that I didn't pick my targets. My partner dealt with the clients."

"Hmm, I see your point. However, I wanted to discuss you joining us. We've been monitoring you for the past year, and I think you would be a great addition to our program."

I looked at the general in surprise. 'He's been monitoring me for the past year?! Why didn't he kidnap/contact me sooner? Night Shade has been driving me insane!' Keeping my face straight I asked why he'd waited so long.

"Sir, why didn't you contact me sooner?"

"This was the first good opportunity we had. Besides, my superior and I only recently decided you possessed the qualities represented in this program. Would you be willing to undergo some tests?"

"Sure. When would I start?"

"You can start as soon as I can get one of test instructors over. Night Fox, take her over to the testing location please."

With a salute, Night Fox motioned for me to go ahead of him. I complied and began walking in the indicated direction. I turned when asked and we soon made it to our destination. I noticed a small building with a nearby mat and stacks of crates. A minute later the general came over with a red haired woman.

"This is Scarlett. She oversees the shooting exercise. When you're done with that I'll have one of the other members test your computer and hacking skills. When the rest of the Alpha team gets back from their mission, you'll go through the SHARC training tomorrow. I'm sure you don't really need it, but you're going to have to go through the hand to hand combat testing as well."

"I have to swim with sharks?"

I received strange looks from those who heard my squeaky tone. I hardly noticed them because I was nervous about the underwater training. The General and Night Fox slipped away while I was trying not to have a mental breakdown. I twitched in surprise when a loud voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey! You need to pay attention. It's time to see how well you shoot. You do know how to use a gun right?"

"I'm sorry? Oh, yes. I know how to shoot. That building has something to do with this test, correct?"

The woman showed me the gun and explained the exercise. I had to shoot holograms that shot back with rounds that electrified me. Raising an eyebrow at that information I studied the gun more closely. Setting up the timer Scarlett made sure I was ready before pushing start. I shot as soon as I saw the first hologram and finished the test in two minutes. I had to go through the exercise several times to a silent audience. The woman didn't look very impressed but she didn't say anything. Writing down the results on an electronic clipboard, Scarlet turned to a geeky looking guy.

"She's all yours now."

With a nod, the man motioned for me to follow him. He led me over to some computers against the wall and logged into one. He explained that I was going to 'hack' into secure FBI files. The test was designed to see if I could hack into secure government files, how I would get past security measures, and finally how fast I was. I had some trouble figuring out the system but finished the test in an hour. The computer guy looked surprised causing me to raise an eyebrow. I glanced at the computer's clock and saw that it was already 5:30 pm local time.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the General is? I want to ask his permission for something."

"He should be this way."

I was led away from the computers while the man shook his head in wonder as he entered my results into the clipboard. I quickly hurried after him not wanting to get lost. The man opened the door and poked his head inside when we reached the generals office a couple minutes later.

"Hmm, seems the general isn't here right now. He's probably in the command center. Follow me please. Either he's in his office or in the control center. It's usually a 50/50 bet on which."

Once again I raised an eyebrow, but with a bemused expression. A few minutes later we entered a large room filled with computers. The General was talking to a man monitoring seismic activity with a fancy computer. He looked up and, seeing the two of us, raised a finger. Nodding my understanding I took the opportunity to look around. There were a surprising amount of people and machinery crammed in the room.

'Gee. I'm not exactly the claustrophobic type, but I'm starting to feel a little crowded. There sure are a lot of people in here.'

"Done already? It's barely been 90 minutes since she started. May I see her current test results please?"

"Of course sir. Here you are."

When the General saw my results and times, he whistled in surprise. He looked at me, then at the electric clipboard, then back at me. Using the stylus he opened my hacking results and scanned them. When he saw the marks I received for each category he gave another low whistle.

"Well, impressive results so far. You've passed one and a half tests, with flying colors on the hacking I might add."

"What do you mean I've passed one and a half tests?"

"The hacking test isn't one of the standard tests for candidates. One of the things we noticed observing you was that you seemed to know your way around computers. I wanted to know if you picked up how to hack. According to these test results you're almost as good as Breaker."

"Who's Breaker-kun sir?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The General turned to the man who had overseen my hacking. The man shook his head in response. As he motioned to the Arabic looking man, the General said Breaker was the one that had monitored my computer test.

"What does he do? Break into places and computer files?"

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell. I'm the Alpha Team's tech expert. Sorry I didn't tell you my name earlier. Yours is Luna right?"

"Yeah. Excuse me, General? Is there anywhere I can meditate until dinner time?"

"Well, dinner's in 15 minutes. Why don't I show you where you can meditate afterwards?"

I nodded my agreement and the General led me to a recreational room. There was a couch, large screen TV, a gaming system with some games, workout equipment, and a chess board on a coffee table. Surveying the room again I noticed a mat and weapons rack in the corner. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I made a mental note to look at the rack after I ate.

"This room is the Alpha Team's recreation room. Well, it's not officially theirs. They just use it the most. All right, let's go eat! I'll have somebody bring you back when you've finished dinner."

"Arigato, sir."

"I'm sorry, what? I don't know Japanese."

I smiled and said it meant thank you.

"Ah, alright." With that the General quickly led me to the mess hall. Dinner was served buffet style with three food-covered counters. I picked up a plate before noticing there wasn't a dessert table.

"Sir, why isn't there any dessert?"

"It's served at a quarter to seven. The cook and I want to give the soldiers a chance to have some healthy food first. I want these soldiers to stay in top shape."

"That makes sense. Do I need to sit with you so you can keep an eye on me?"

"You could also sit with Scarlet, Breaker or Night Fox if you wanted. But I do have some questions for you if you don't mind answering them."

"As long as they aren't too personal."

We filled our plates with food and had sat down at a table while we'd been chatting. Noticing us sit down, Scarlet and Breaker joined us. Breaker interrupted the General as he started to speak.

"Sir, may I ask her some questions?"

General Abernathy looked faintly annoyed at being interrupted but nodded for Breaker to continue. He wondered where and when I had learned my hacking skills. I said I had taken a crash course about four years ago in Russia which earned me a scoff. Breaker said I was either a natural or I'd had one hell of a crash course.

"Why?"

"Based solely on your skills, I would have guessed you'd learned to hack more like ten years ago."

"Computers weren't that good ten years ago. Russia has some of the best firewall hackers in the world. That's why I learned there."

"Why did you take so long to complete the shooting exercise each time?"

"I'm not your typical mercenary/assassin. I don't use guns very often. The people that hire me usually want the job done quietly. I never really had to learn how to shoot many guns because of that. I often use stereotypical ninja weapons like poison, throwing knives, my sword. Things like that. Sometimes I just break their necks in the middle of the night."

"Are you a ninja?"

"No, I'm not a ninja. What was your question, General?"

"Sorry, what? Oh, right. I was wondering about your comment about the SHARC training. I noticed you seem rather nervous about that."

I looked warily at the three JOE members sitting around me. I never talked about why I was so scared of water. Only two people knew why I was so frightened by it. I didn't know where one of them was, though I hoped to meet them again someday. I was now terrified of the possibility that the other would find me. Clearing my throat I looked the general in the eye.

"I'm sorry General but I don't talk about it. Only two people know the story and I'd like to keep it that way. Please don't ask me about it again. I'll tell you about it if I think you absolutely need to know."

With a quiet sigh the General looked at me. "Very well. I won't pressure you about it."

"Thank you sir. Did you have any more questions before I ask a couple?"

Scarlet suddenly looked suspicious so I decided not to ask her anything. Breaker shook his head after a moment of thought and the General said he had no more for the time being. Continuing to eat while I talked, I asked them about where they came from and what they did before joining the program. Breaker said he had been a computer teacher in Morocco. Abernathy said he had been with American military. Scarlet offered no information about her past which didn't surprise me.

"What are your other team members like? You must know a lot about your friends, especially in a small group like yours."

"How did you figure out the team's small?"

I turned to Scarlett in surprise, wondering what made her speak so harshly. I had no idea why but I suspected Scarlett didn't like me very much. Wondering what time it was I looked down at my watch and saw it was 6:50 pm. 'I wonder why I didn't hear them setting up dessert. Ah, well. It doesn't really matter.'

"Ooh! Dessert time! I'll be right back and answer your question Scarlet." Walking over to one of the serving tables I grabbed a napkin and wiped off my plate. Going over to the recently set up dessert table I examined the choices. There were cookies and various kinds of pie and cake slices to choose from. Small bowls and cones sat next to an ice cream dispenser with several toppings provided next to it. I decided to have a slice of chocolate cake and a bowl of eggnog ice cream. I added on chocolate syrup and a small mound of whipped cream with sprinkles on top.

I nearly skipped back to the table in delight. Sitting down I realized I just might be in love with the chef. He had managed to get some eggnog ice cream in August. It shouldn't be available commercially until November or December. (AN: I'm guessing on that. Couldn't find out when it is available for purchase.)

"Excuse me do you happen to know the date, General? My watch doesn't tell me."

"It's August 27th. Why?"

"I was just wondering how the cook get eggnog ice cream. It shouldn't be out in stores for at least another two months."

The General smiled before he got up to get himself some dessert as well. A moment later Breaker and Scarlet sat back down with their own dessert. I hadn't noticed when they got up and went to the dessert bar. By the time he came back I had already finished my cake and was attacking my ice cream with joy. Breaker watched me in concerned amusement.

"How did you not choke on your cake? You virtually inhaled it. By the way you have some whip cream on your face." Breaker pointed to the side of his mouth so I would know where it was on my face. I paused just long enough to lick it off. Looking at my watch I noticed it was just past seven. I quickly finished my ice cream and took the dishes to a bin.

"In regards to your earlier question Scarlet, I surmised your team was small. Yours is the Alpha team, the best of the best. Those kinds of teams are usually small. Smaller teams mean a higher mission success rate, depending on how well they get along."

"I need to go work on some things in my office. Breaker or Scarlet can take you back to the recreation room I showed you earlier. Come by my office later so we can discuss where you'll be staying for the night."

Breaker and Scarlet looked at each other while deciding who would walk with me. With a shrug Breaker quickly finished his dessert and, standing up, motioned for me to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry this is a shorter chapter :(**

Chapter 4

Breaker led me to the rec room the general had shown me, explaining it was unofficially the Alpha team's. I walked over to the XBOX and examined the game choices. I noticed Splinter Cell: Blacklist and picked it up. I quickly turned to Breaker who sitting on the couch, setting up the chessboard.

"Breaker-kun, is it alright if I play Splinter Cell? I really love the games, epically Blacklist."

I heard the door open slightly behind me but ignored the sound as Breaker looked up thoughtfully. The game was forcefully taken from my hand a moment later. I spun around in surprise, half expecting Senji. I unconsciously sighed in relief, and looked at Scarlet in confusion.

"That's my game and you can't play it!" Setting the game back with the others she walked over to a treadmill. Scarlet turned it on and began jogging while reading a physics book. Breaker and I looked at each other before he asked me if I wanted to play some chess with him.

"Um, I don't really know how to play. I have a hard enough time with shogi, which is pretty much Japan's version of chess. Do you think you can teach me?"

"Sure. Well, I can at least try. I'll be white, which will make you black. I'll make the first move."

For the next two hours Breaker taught me the basics. We stopped when the clock said it was a quarter past nine.

"Come on, the General wanted to see you before he went to bed. I'm sure you'll stay with Scarlett or Cover Girl for the night. Cover Girl is sort of the General's aid or secretary. I think you'll like her, she's pretty nice."

I began making a mental map as we walked so I could find my way around later. Knocking on the door Breaker opened it for me.

"Sir, you said you wanted to see her again. I'm going to head to bed. Good night everyone."

I smiled and bowed slightly to Breaker as he left. Turning around I noticed a blonde woman standing next to the General. 'She must be Cover Girl. Hmm, she's pretty looking and vaguely familiar. I wonder why.'

"Hi, I'm Cover Girl. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Luna. So, General, have you figured out who'll I'll be sharing a room with for the night?"

"Why is does she need to share a room?"

"She hasn't finished her training. She won't be able to until morning. They got back barely an hour ago. I'm sure they'll want a full night's sleep before training a new recruit. Cover Girl, would you mind sharing your room with Luna for tonight?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Now before I go, I need you to sign here, here, and here. Thank you Sir. Have a good night. Come on Luna, I'll show you where my room is."

"Cool, thanks. Oh, um, General? Do you know where my bag is? I just realized I might have left it on the plane by mistake."

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me. Night Fox gave it to me earlier."

The General stood up, opened his safe and handed me my bag. I thanked him before turning to Cover Girl. On the way to her room she asked what TV shows I liked. We found we both loved crime shows like NCIS and Dexter. From NCIS we both loved Gibbs, Abby and Ziva. From NCIS LA we both loved the whole team, especially Heidi. I asked Cover Girl if Heidi reminded her of anybody.

"Not really. Why? Does she remind you of someone you know?"

"Not a living person. But she does remind me of Edna, from The Incredibles."

"Ha-ha, you're right. Heidi is kind of like a real life Edna."

When we reached her room I looked away so she could enter her pass code into a keypad by the door. Upon entering the small room I noticed a bed and dresser. Asking where the bathroom was, I learned the rooms were located around it. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out my toiletries and spare clothes. Cover Girl told me how to get to the showers while she got a pillow and blanket out for me. Making my way to the showers, I quickly got ready for bed. Cover Girl let me back inside when I knocked on her door.

"Um, I thought you were going to change."

"I did. I didn't pack pajamas because I didn't know I was going to be kidnapped and spending the night. This outfit is similar to the other one; is that why you thought I hadn't changed?"

Looking closer, Cover Girl noticed that my outfit was in fact slightly different. She turned back to the blanket and pillow on the floor. "You don't mind sleeping on the floor do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all. What time do you wake up in the morning?"

"I usually wake up around six or so. Do you want me to wake you up when I'm leaving?"

"Go ahead and wake me up at six. Do you happen to know what time my training will start tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, but you should aim to be at the training area around 8:30 am. Good night."

"Okay, night Cover Girl."

* * *

"Hey, wake up. It's almost a quarter past six."

"What?"

As my eyes focused I remembered what had happened to previous day. I closed my eyes as I recalled the man I had killed and meeting the Joes. Shaking myself slightly I crawled over to my bag and began rummaging. I pulled away a minute later with my toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash. I looked at Cover Girl and saw her hair was in a damp ponytail.

Checking the directions, I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. Returning a few minutes later I noticed a set of clothes by the blanket. Reminding myself to thank Cover Girl when I saw her, I changed and headed towards the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several minutes and some wrong turns later I made it to the cafeteria and got some waffles. Looking around while eating I noticed a big black guy with a small bone shaped ear ring I hadn't noticed the other day.

'I wonder if he's one of the Alpha team members that was away on that mission yesterday. Everyone else in here seems to respect him from the way they're looking at the guy. I wonder what part of the training he oversees, if any of it. I should go see if the general wants me for anything and check when my training resumes.'

I placed my empty dishes in a bin and made my way to the General's office. On my way I stopped by the recreation area I'd been to before and saw somebody was already there. Peeking around the corner like a little girl, I saw a person who looked as if they were meditating. Looking closer I noticed they wore a black bodysuit and I thought I saw some red markings on their right sleeve.

Wondering who it was, I quietly slipped away and resumed my search. Lost in thought I accidently walked into somebody. Automatically stepping back I looked up in surprise and saw the big black man from the dining hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He simply nodded and continued on his way. Stifling a yawn I stopped outside the General's office a couple of minutes later and wondered what time it was. Shaking my head to clear it I knocked on the door. A moment later the General opened it with a somewhat surprised look.

"What are you doing up? It's only 6:45 in the morning."

"I asked Cover Girl to wake me up when she was about to leave. I was wondering what time my training resumed."

"It starts in just over two hours, so at nine. I was just about to get some breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"I just finished breakfast, thank you. Do you know where Cover Girl is? I need to get something from her room."

"I'm right behind you. What did you need from my room?"

"I forgot to put on my watch and I wanted to get my art things since I have a couple of hours to kill."

"General? Is it alright for us to run back to my room for a couple of minutes to grab her things?"

"Go ahead. Is there anything I need to sign?"

"Sir?"

"You have the electronic signing pad in your hand."

"No, Sir. Here, I'll leave it with you for now. Come on Luna."

We quickly made our way to Cover Girl's room. Slipping past her when the door opened, I went over and grabbed my art stuff and made sure my watch and pencil sharpener were in the bag.

"Thanks Cover Girl. Is it alright if I hang out in that rec room the general showed me yesterday?"

"I don't know why you can't. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye."

Slinging the bag over my shoulder I made my way to the lounge. Looking around when I got there I didn't see the black clad person from earlier. Shrugging I sat down cross-legged on the floor by the coffee table and pulled out my secondary sketch pad. After a minute's thought I began drawing a cherry blossom tree. Sometime later I finished the initial outlines and moved to grab my coloring pencils only to drop them a moment later in surprise.

"Hey this is pretty good. Did you draw it?"

I spun around from my position on the floor with a squeak. Looking up I noticed Breaker behind me holding my coloring pad. Glaring at him I snatched it back.

"Don't startle me like that Breaker-kun! And yes, I drew it. I'm going to color it in after I pick up my pencils."

Breaker apologized and helped me pick up the scattered pencils. Glancing at my watch I noticed it was already a quarter after seven am. As I was about to start coloring Breaker asked if he could look at what I called my book of victims. I handed the sketch book over and began shading the sun in my picture. Finishing the sun I looked at the picture critically and decided to sketch in some clouds. I began shading in the ground under the trees and glanced over at Breaker, who looked rather confused as he flipped through the book. Half an hour later I stopped and stretched out the kinks in my neck.

I looked around as I stood up and thought I saw a flash of retreating black. Ignoring it, I gathered up my things and walked over to the mat. Setting my bag on the edge I sat down in the center of the mat and began stretching. When I was done I set an alarm for 8:30 am and closing my eyes began tai chi.

I ignored my alarm when it went off sometime later and finished my set. Stretching real quick I stood up and looked at my watch. Seeing it was almost 9 am I hurriedly gathered my things up and went to the training area.

Arriving a few minutes later I noticed a small crowd was already waiting. Curious I walked over to Night Fox and asked why there were people around.

"Well, you were a mercenary, right?" At my confirming nod he continued. "Everyone wants to see how you do. Our hand to hand combat expert has never taken a hit in training. Personally, I think this will be rather interesting."

Giving him a look that questioned his sanity, I asked if he would watch my things. He agreed so I set my bag on the floor next to his feet. Tightening my ponytail, I took off my coat which exposed the majority of a tattoo on my left arm. Turning around I raised an eyebrow in surprise. My hand to hand instructor was the black clad man I'd caught a glimpse of on my way to breakfast.

As I studied him I wondered how the test would be conducted. A moment later the silent man handed me an electrified jousting stick and a helmet. Taking the equipment I put on the mask and tested the jousting sticks balance by swinging it around. Satisfied with the weapon, I faced my opponent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I studied my opponent my eyes landed on their shoulder. Eyes widening in shock I gasped quietly; his shoulder bore the symbol of the Arashikage clan.

Even as I wondered who it was, I crouched slightly and waited for the start signal. I immediately attacked when we were told to begin. The fight lasted for several minutes as neither of us was able to land a direct hit on the other. We were evenly matched. I soon began to suspect my opponent's identity and quickly came up with an attack plan.

Without warning I did a back flip, barely missing a hit, and landed in a crouch. Narrowing my eyes in concentration I recalled a move I would often practice with Snake.

Tightening my grip on the weapon I lunged forward, aiming for the mystery man's chest. Realizing what I was going to do, my opponent flicked his weapon, intercepting and deflecting mine. In the same movement he continued forward and hit me just below my right shoulder. Dropping my stick in surprise, I grabbed the injury. Glaring murder I slowly straightened up and began yelling at the man in Japanese.

"Damn it, Snake! I thought you knew never to hit me there! The doctor said not to because the bone might re-crack and nick the artery. That is if I was lucky and you didn't accidentally kill me!"

I noticed everyone was looking at me as I finished shouting. Some were staring in suspicion while others looked on in surprise or concern. Looking around I noticed Breaker, Night Fox and Scarlett nearby. Walking over I asked why I was being stared at.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"How do you know his name? I don't think anyone said what it is."

"What'd I say Night Fox?"

"I think you called something like viper or snake. Sorry, my Japanese is a little rusty. I'm much better at Chinese and Korean."

"That's fine. I did call him Snake. I didn't mean to though. It just slipped kind of slipped out."

"Can I tell her?" Breaker turned and directed the question towards the seemingly mute man. He nodded slowly still looking in my direction. At least I thought he was. It was hard to tell with the mask he wore.

"Luna, his name is Snake Eyes."

I was suspicious of what Breaker had said. I hadn't seen my friend in over a decade. Would I really meet him like this? After being kidnapped by some military organization? I slowly turned to face the silent man and spoke in Japanese. "Snake is that really you?" Again he nodded still looking at me. Using a special sign language the man proved he was in fact my Snake Eyes.

 **'** _ **Long time no see Lady Lenne.'**_ **(Sign language)**

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping a couple of inches in astonishment. I had made that sign language up with Snake when we were just kids. It had been our secret way of talking with each other when we didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on us. Only the Hard Master had ever figured out the sign langue.

Ignoring my throbbing shoulder and giving a squeal of delight I tackled him in a hug. Caught by surprise Snake wasn't able to keep us upright and we fell to the mat. I landed on top and leaning down I whispered how happy I was to see him in his ear. I could sense his amused smirk as we stood up. I shook my head in bewilderment and wonder as I stared at him.

"Well, I take it you two have met before."

"You could say that General Abernathy. We met when we were just kids. By the way what are you doing here? I figured you'd be in your office. You never watched how I was doing yesterday."

"I thought I'd watch you in combat. I was rather curious as to how you would fare against Snake Eyes. Would you like some time to catch up?"

"It would be nice to catch up with him. But on the other hand, I still need to finish my training don't I?"

"You're right about your training. Breaker, is the SHARC still having technical difficulties? She can't exactly do her underwater warfare training if the sub is still malfunctioning."

"I'm not sure; I'll go check, Sir."

I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped at Abernathy's mention of submarine training. I could feel the panic squeezing me even as I tried to fight it off. My mind took me far into the past as Snake turned to me. He clicked his fingers together in front of my face trying to get my attention. When that had no effect, he gently but firmly grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. Though no sound came out my mouth moved, and Snake Eyes carefully read them.

Realizing where my mind had gone, Snake Eyes shook me again trying to bring my mind back to the present. When that didn't work he slipped away and returned with a glass of water. Seeing that I still hadn't come out of my daze, he walked over and dumped the water on my head. Jumping several inches in the air I came back to reality with a startled gasp.

"Why. Am. I. Wet!"

"Snake Eyes just dumped water on you."

" _That_ was your best idea? Really?! Be glad you're alive for now."

Thoroughly annoyed, I muttered the last part in Japanese at him. Snake Eyes merely shrugged at my words. He had known throwing water on me would make me upset, but it had brought me out my trance. I didn't notice the weird looks I got as I wrung out my hair. Seeing a towel nearby, I walked over and grabbed it. Rubbing my arms dry I walked back over to hear Scarlet ask Snake Eyes about what had just transpired.

"So . . . what just happened?"

With a sigh I let the towel drop to the mat. "My past just came back to torture me. Don't bother asking what happened. It happened several years ago."

"But it scared you enough that it still affects you."

"Yeah, well . . . you guys weren't there."

"I'm guessing Snake Eyes was there."

"Yes, he was. As I said earlier, we met when we were just kids. Though I don't know why the dumbass dumped water on me."

"Breaker, go make sure the SHARC is operating properly. The rest of you, return to your duties. Snake Eyes, I need you and Luna to come with me to my office. Now."

Slightly annoyed at being ordered around, I grabbed my bag from Night Fox and followed the two men. When we were inside his office the General closed the door. Turning around he looked me in the eye.

"What happened back there?"

"I told you! My past came back to torment me."

"That's not a good enough explanation. You need to tell me what happened."

With a heavy sigh, I sat down in a chair. "Look, I'm grateful that you guys got me away from my hu- partner and all. But I won't relive my past by telling you what happened. I'd really rather forget it completely."

I didn't know Snake Eyes noticed my hurried cover up and frowned. Walking over he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my childhood friend in confusion. He nodded his head towards the General, I asked if he was sure about it. After all, I would be revealing some of his past and I had a feeling no one knew about it. He nodded again, indicating I could go ahead with the story. I sighed and reluctantly told the General what had happened all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"When I was seven, my dojo instructor took some of the kids that trained together on what you would call a fieldtrip. We stopped at a railing that had those binocular things so we could look out at the ocean. Looking through a pair I saw something and decided to show a friend. While he was looking, I leaned over the railing to view something I had seen.

"I suddenly found myself falling over the railing, which confused me. I knew I hadn't leaned over that far. Several seconds later I hit the water and the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. The doctor said I had been unconscious for a day or so, which was normal after hitting the water from as high up as I did. I was told later that Snake had jumped over the railing after me. I never learned to swim since I never get over my fear of drowning."

General Abernathy said nothing as he took a couple of minutes to process my story. "Is what she said true, Snake Eyes?"

Snake Eyes nodded his confirmation. He still remembered how alarmed he felt when I'd yelped in surprise and looked over to where I should have been standing. Not seeing me he'd looked over the railing and saw me hit the water. Not listening to the Hard Master, he jumped over the railing to get me.

"Your fear is understandable, but I'm afraid you have to do the submarine training. It's mandatory, you can't skip it."

Frowning, I carefully thought about my options. I knew I couldn't go back to Night Shade. Nor did I want to keep killing people for a living, but I didn't know what else I could do. I looked up when I felt a hand on mine. Looking at Snake I came to a decision.

"I'll stay and finish the training on one condition, General."

"What makes you think you have the right to make demands?"

"Well, for starters I can kill you in about five seconds; but I don't want to. Thought I'm sure Snake can probably stop me before that. You seem rather nice, and you don't meet many nice people doing what I do. My request is quite reasonable."

"Exactly what is your condition?"

"I want Snake to be the one in charge of my submarine training. He's the only one here that knows how to quickly calm me down. Is that fair?"

Pacing back and forth behind his desk, General Abernathy thought about my request. Heavy Duty was usually in charge of this phase of training. But he knew I had a point about Snake Eyes likely being the only one able to calm me down should I start panicking.

"He won't be able to verbally correct or compliment you."

"Yeah, and? I'm used to it."

"My point is I don't know if it's a good idea for Snake Eyes to oversee your initial submarine training. Heavy Duty's in charge of the overall training and submarine exercise. I think-"

"Is Heavy Duty the big black guy with an earring I saw in the cafeteria this morning?"

"Most likely, yes. As I was saying, I propose a compromise. You let Heavy Duty be your instructor for today. After that, if he wants, Snake Eyes can do his underwater warfare training with you. Are the two of you alright with that? I think it's a fair arrangement."

I thought about the general's proposition for a minute. Snake Eyes had already agreed to the plan. Trying to get me to agree with the General, Snake Eyes got my attention.

 **'** _ **I have something for you that I'm sure you'll want back.'**_

"What is it?"

 **'** _ **You'll find out once you finish training.'**_

"Well you're no fun. But I'll wait. Alright, let's get this over with."

With a grimace I followed Snake back to the training area and gave him my art things. Once I got there Heavy Duty introduced himself and immediately got started. I listened intently and filed everything about the submarine away in my mind.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, let's get this over with."

With that Heavy Duty and I climbed into the waiting sub and began. It took me 45 minutes to complete the exercise and I only missed a couple of targets. I was pleased with how I did and had surprised myself by not panicking. Looking around after climbing got out I saw Snake and cocked my head slightly. He was holding something behind his back. Walking over I pointed at the bag and asked what it was that he had. Bringing his hands around Snake gave me the brown paper bag. Intrigued I opened it and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Inside was a stuffed animal I had received for my eighth birthday. Night Shade wouldn't let me take it when he abducted me from my hospital room.

"Thank you, Snake. I should have known you would keep him all these years. He looks almost brand new."

 **'** _ **I figured you would want him back. So, did you pass? Was it a good enough surprise?'**_

"I have no idea if I succeeded or not. But I managed to keep a level head and missed only two targets. And yes it was a very good surprise. If I had known this would be your present I might not have missed any targets."

Snake smiled behind his mask as I gave him a hug. Pulling away he motioned for me to follow him. Curious I did as requested after taking back my bag of art supplies. Snake led me to the recreation room I had been in earlier that morning. Walking over to the mat he sat down cross-legged and waited for me to do the same. I sat down and we began meditating together. Several minutes later we were interrupted when General Abernathy entered.

"Luna?"

"Yes sir?"

"Congratulations, you passed. You are one of the best recruits I've seen come through this program and I've seen a lot. You did a good job during the SHARC training considering what you told me. You're going to be put a standard six month probationary period to see if you'll be a good fit in the program."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Go find Cover Girl and get the rest of your things from her room. Snake Eyes can show you to yours. There's an empty one next to his you can use since the two of you know each other. Stop by the supply center later for a uniform. Have a good day Luna and Snake Eyes. I'll see the two of you around."

I saluted the General before turning to Snake Eyes with a grin. Motioning for him to lead the way I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. He led the way to the command center with an amused shake of his head. Sneaking glances at him as we walked I realized he had gotten taller than me since we had last seen each other.

I made a sound of surprise when I walked right into Snake Eyes who'd stopped. Stepping to the side I saw that we were at the command center and looked around for Cover Girl. Not seeing her, I poked Snake in the side and pointed in the direction of the General's office. Nodding his understanding, he gestured for me to go ahead of him.

Quirking an eyebrow at his manners I turned and began walking. A couple minutes later I walked into Cover Girl while looking the other way for her. I apologized and told her I had been accepted into the program. She beamed with delight and gave me a hug. She led the way to her room and opened the door for me. Slipping inside once the door was open I grabbed my things and came back out a few seconds later.

Giving Cover Girl a nod of thanks I looked expectantly at Snake Eyes. He smiled behind his mask before going the opposite direction. A few minutes later we reached the end of a long hallway. Stopping at the next to last door Snake entered his four digit code into the keypad. Opening the door when the keypad beeped Snake stepped into his room and motioned for me to do the same.

 **'** _ **You can put your things on my bed for now. Let me know when you've figured out what pin you want for your room. I'll help you with that. It can be tricky sometimes.'**_

I cocked my head in confusion at the last bit before shrugging. I looked around and noticed the layout was almost identical to Cover Girl's room. The only real difference was another door with a standard lock on it. I went over and tested the knob. It rattled but did not turn enough for me to open the door. Confused I turned to Snake and asked why it wouldn't open.

 **'** _ **The door is locked from the other side. You can unlock it once you settle in. For some reason our rooms are the only ones I'm aware of with a connecting door. Have you figured out what you want for your pin?'**_

"Not yet. What did you make yours?"

 **'** _ **You didn't see when I entered it? Well, I chose the year you went missing and our master was killed to remind me.'**_

"Remind you of what?"

 **'** _ **To never forget what happened when you disappeared. Do you remember that night?'**_

I took in a big breath and held it for some seconds before releasing it in a rush. I clearly remembered that night despite being on pain medication. I must have made a face without realizing it because I was pulled into a hug, with Snake resting his chin on my head.

"I remember that night just like I recall almost drowning. It's kind of hard to forget, despite how much I would like to. I'm sure I'll tell you about it someday. I just need to figure out how to tell you in such a way you don't go off and do something stupid."

Snake Eyes didn't want to break the embrace yet so he traced letters onto the side of my arm. _'What makes you think I'll do something stupid? You should know me better than that by now.'_

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you about something like that, but it's been over ten years since we last saw each other. Besides, I have a feeling you wouldn't listen to me and stay. Oh! I just figured out the code to my room. Come on, I want to set it up and unlock that door between our rooms."

Snake pulled back a little in surprise at my exclamation. Keeping a hold of one of my hands he entered the hall and walked over to my door as he explained what I needed to do.

 **'** _ **First you need to push the button that says refresh, then enter your code, wait until the light flashes yellow, and enter the code again. When the light turns a steady green it's accepted your code. After entering it you have 20 seconds to open the door before it locks again. Let me know if I need to repeat anything.'**_

Pulling a face at all the steps I did as instructed. A minute later I had entered my new home and glanced around. Moving over to the first door I tested the handle. When it turned all the way I knew it was for the bathroom. Going to the other door I checked the handle and smiled when it didn't turn far. Unlocking it I opened it and stuck my head in Snake's room. I turned back to my room, leaving the door open after deciding to get my things later.

"You don't mind if I leave the door open do you? It'll make things easier if I need something from your room."

 **'** _ **I don't mind. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to leave it cracked.'**_

I walked over and sat down on my bed in boredom. I didn't know what to do now that I was free of Senji. I absently rubbed my shoulder where Snake had hit it earlier. Wincing when he saw me do that, Snake apologized.

 **'** _ **I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I didn't know for sure if it was you or just someone who looked like you.'**_

"It's alright. You didn't hit it very hard. I think it's still a little sore because those things were electrified. Hey, do you want to see some of my sketches? I'm sure you'll get a kick out of at least one of them."

 **'** _ **And which one will I find so funny?'**_

Instead of answering, I got up and retrieved my primary art pad from his room and flipped through it to a picture of a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. Snake raised an eyebrow as he noticed that it looked very similar to him. He pointed this out hoping for an explanation. I said I had drawn it about a year ago.

"I was wondering what you looked like now. So I decided to make a sketch based on what I remember you looking like as a kid."

 **'** _ **Would you like to compare your picture to what I really look like? Although, I have to say you did a pretty good job.'**_

"Would you mind if I drew you instead? I finally get to be with you again and I want a picture to remember today by. That is if you don't mind. I get the feeling you don't take off your mask much, if ever, in public."

 **'** _ **That's because I don't remove my mask in front of other people. But you already have a good idea of what I look like and I want to see you without my visor; or when I'm half asleep if I wake up in the middle of the night.'**_

"You mean if I wake you up while I'm having a nightmare. I was trained as a ninja, remember? We're a sneaky bunch. Hold on, I need to my get my stuff from your room so I can draw you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My eyes twinkled with mischief as I popped off about the ninja thing. As I returned a few seconds later with my pad and pencil in hand, I scowled at the lighting. It wasn't ideal drawing light, not when I was going to do a portrait. Snake noticed my frown and asked what was wrong.

"There isn't quite enough light."

 ** _'Do you want to go to the supply center for a lamp and a uniform? Don't forget the General said you needed to get a uniform.'_**

"Huh. I did forget about that actually. How about we grab some lunch and bring it here after swinging by for the stuff? I'm starting to get hungry and it is almost 11 o'clock. They should have lunch set up by the time we get there."

 ** _'That is a great idea. I've been looking forward to today's special but I'll meet you in the cafeteria. There's something I need to ask the General first.'_**

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Getting up I frowned trying to remember my way to the mess hall. Going out the door with my sketch pad and pencil still in hand I glanced back at Snake who made a shooing motion. Sticking my tongue out, I skipped a couple of steps down the hall before he could throw a pillow.

Sitting down in the cafeteria a little bit later with my lunch I absently started drawing on a blank page. A few minutes later Snake sat down beside me. Glancing over I saw he had a try of food but wasn't eating it.

'It makes sense. If he doesn't take his mask off in public he probably eats in his room. I wonder when he eats on missions.'

Snake scooted my art pad closer while I was thinking so he could see what I had been drawing. He tilted his head at the picture of the TARDIS from _Doctor Who_. In it the door was ajar as someone opened it from the inside. A girl was approaching the TARDIS with her back to the viewer but Snake got the impression the girl was me. He frowned as he wondered if there was a meaning to it or if I had just been drawing.

Waiting for me to stand he began looking through the other drawings. Noticing the incomplete cherry blossom one he raised an eyebrow. Marking the page with a napkin, he continued glancing at the rest of the drawings. He smiled when he saw a page with comic strips. I glared at him and yanked my art pad back with a huff of annoyance when I realized what he was doing. Snake turned and studied my face for a moment.

 ** _'Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. Are you ready to head over to the supply room to get a uniform and lamp for your room?'_**

"Lead the way."

Snake stood and grabbing his lunch, waited for me to gather my things. Exiting the mess-hall he made his way to the supply center with me close behind. Stopping at a table he set his food down and walked over to a set of double doors. Copying Snake's actions I looked around I noticed a guard patrolling the area.

Walking over to the now opened door I stepped inside the supply center. Noticing everything was sorted alphabetically I easily found a size small women's uniform and some workout clothes. Backtracking to the L's I perused the different lamps. Setting down the pile of clothes I picked up a wall lamp that had two adjustable lights. I thought the cord was a little long when I looked but decided it was alright. Looking around I wondered which letter alarm clocks were under.

"Hey Snake? What letter are alarm clocks under?"

 **' _They're over here under c for clocks. The styles are pretty generic so there aren't many to choose from.'_**

I walked over to Snake and studied the choices. Balancing my things in one arm I reached up and grabbed a random one, placing it on the pile. Going through a quick mental check list, I couldn't think of anything else I needed at the moment. Grabbing a screwdriver and a set of screws I stepped outside. Turning around I made my way over to the table with our lunch.

Before I could rearrange the pile of things in my arms to accommodate my lunch and art pad Snake picked them up. On the way back to my room I had to stop a few times and readjust my hold to keep things from falling. Snake Eyes reached my room first and waited for me to catch up so I could enter my code. He watched with amusement as I tried not to drop anything while coming down the hall. I scowled at him as he stood by the door waiting.

"You can go ahead and enter it. My hands are full. Besides, you know my code. You're the one who helped me enter it the first time."

Snake balanced one tray on the other and quickly entered my code. Opening the door he stepped into my room while keeping it open with his foot while setting his load onto the nearest flat surface. I muttered a curse as everything finally fell to the floor just past the open door.

"Well, at least none of it landed on our lunch. That would have sucked. I don't fancy meatball sandwiches with a helping of clothes or metal."

Snake rolled his eyes and dug out the alarm clock from the bottom of the small heap. Walking over to the dresser he plugged it in and placed it on top. I stuck my tongue out and put away my new clothes. Turning around he saw I'd grabbed the lamp and was holding it to the wall above my bed. Walking over he took it from me and motioned me back.

 **' _Tell me if this is where you want it or not.'_**

I smiled at my friend and stepped back while studying the lamp's position. I turned around and looked through the door to Snake's room. I didn't want the light to bother him if I was up late reading or drawing. From my spot I saw his bed was to one side of the door while mine was to the other. Satisfied the light wouldn't bother him I turned back around.

I looked at the wall around the lamp and asked Snake to center it on the middle of the bed a little more before asking him to lower it a bit. Pleased with where it was I went through the pile for the tools needed to mount the lamp. I grabbed a pencil and marked the wall just above where the screw holders would go.

 **' _Do you want me to hold the lamp or screw it in? I don't mind doing either of them. Oh, I noticed you looked towards my room a minute ago. The light won't bother me I'm sure.'_**

"Well, that's good. Besides, I think the beds are positioned in a way that you shouldn't even see the light unless you're out of bed. We can each mount a side of the lamp, so we don't have to switch places while trying to keep the lamp steady."

Snake took a moment to think about my proposition and nodded. He then turned back to the wall and held the lamp in place for me. I climbed onto the bed opposite from Snake and placed the second screw in between my teeth. Lining my screw up with the bracket I placed the screwdriver into the indents and twisted a few times. Holding the lamp with my free hand I handed the screwdriver and screw to Snake.

He took the offered items and repeated my actions. After embedding his screw into the wall he reached over and did the same with the screw by me. Checking the lamp was securely mounted he nodded in satisfaction and stepped off the bed to grab the lightbulbs. Standing on the bed again he added them while I plugged the lamp in. I plopped down onto my bed after grabbing my lunch a second later. Twisting around I smiled as first one and then the other light turned on without any trouble.

"Hey, I was thinking I would draw you after we were done eating. I can pin up my drawings right? I don't want anyone flipping through my pictures without my consent like you were. Slim as the chance is, someone might figure out the picture is of you."

 **' _You could always leave your art pad in here you know, but thank you for thinking of my privacy.'_**

"I never said I was thinking of your privacy. I'm the only one here who knows what you look like. I guess I want to keep it that way. It'll be our secret, sort of like the sign language we made up as kids."

Snake feigned hurt at my first sentence but understood. His thoughts had been running in a very similar direction. He took off his mask while moving over to my dresser to grab his lunch. He glanced at me as he turned around. I hadn't heard him remove his mask and only noticed when he sat down because I almost spilled my lunch as the mattress shifted under his weight. Turning in irritation I saw Snake's face for the first time in almost fifteen years. My eyebrows rose in an arch of curious surprise as I realized my drawing had been incredibly close.

"Jeez, when you said my drawing was pretty close I didn't think you meant I was practically copying a photograph."

I noticed a small scar above his left eyebrow and slowly reached up to touch it. Hesitating just before my fingertips brushed it I looked to my friend to make sure it was alright. He gave a small nod that brought his face within millimeters of my fingers. I closed the distance when his head stilled and noticed the scar was smooth and only a couple of shades lighter than his skin. I surmised he had received the injury some years ago.

 **' _I got it shortly before joining the Joes about seven years ago.'_**

"Did I say that out loud? Whoops. Usually my musings stay in my head. Well, you ready for your portrait? I'm finished with my lunch. All I have left is snacks for later."

 **' _How would you like for me to pose?'_**

"Did you want a full body or facial portrait?"

 **' _Facial is fine.'_**

"Then sit cross-legged on the bed where you are."

While Snake did as instructed I leaned up and adjusted the light closer to him. Glancing at the other light I adjusted it for myself. Satisfied with the lighting I sat down on the corner opposite Snake. I doubled checked he was fine with doing this before beginning. I took an hour to draw a rough picture before taking a break. I told Snake he could relax for a bit. I flipped back to the picture of him I had drawn all those months ago and carefully tore it out.

 **' _What are you doing?'_**

"I'm taking it out. I was going to hang it up, unless you wanted it."

 **' _You can go ahead and hang it up. I think I would prefer a picture of you but I didn't see any self-portraits in your sketch book earlier. Before you ask, I'm not very good at drawing, so I wouldn't be able to draw a good picture of you.'_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, thank you. I think. Ah man! I didn't even think to grab thumbtacks or push pins from the supply room while we were there. I don't really feel like going back right now though. Guess I'll check tomorrow."

Snake shook his head in amusement as I pouted. I threw a pillow at him for laughing at me, even if it was only in his head. I told him to sit still so I could work on the finer details of his picture. It took me another hour and a half to finish the drawing. Showing it to Snake I asked what he thought of it.

 _ **'It looks like a grayscale photo. It's very life like, nice job.'**_

"Thank you. Now I just need to figure out where to put it."

Looking around I noticed the dresser was a taller one, with six stacked drawers. Standing up I walked over and studied the side facing my bed. 'Well, I probably shouldn't use push pins on the dresser. I wonder if there's something else I can hang the drawing up with.'

Turning around I asked Snake if there was paper friendly tape or something similar in the supply room I could hang the picture with. When he asked about thumbtacks I said I didn't want to damage the dresser or papers. Snake looked thoughtful before shrugging.

 _ **'I can't think of anything like what you're describing but I could be wrong. It's not like I have an itemized list memorized.'**_

"Really? That's too bad about the list. Actually, I think I'll go check the supply center now after all. I'm bored and it'll give me something to do."

I dodged the pillow that was thrown at me and stood up with my lunch tray. I waited a moment to see if Snake was going to come with me. He grabbed his tray after putting his mask back on and followed me. We dropped off our empty food trays before heading to the supply room. Once there we looked around and managed to find some poster adhesive.

I looked at the stuff doubtfully. While I didn't want to create holes, no matter how small, in my pictures I wasn't entirely sure it would keep the picture up. Deciding to test it on a different picture I grabbed some and headed back to my room. I left the door cracked for Snake, who was close behind, and carefully pulled the cherry blossom scene from my sketch book. Placing a piece of adhesive on the back of each corner, I positioned the paper before pressing gently on each corner.

I heard the door close while I watched the picture for a few seconds. Momentarily satisfied with the adhesive I stood up and placed the recently completed sketch of Snake in the top draw of my dresser. I turned and asked Snake if he wanted to go to the recreational room and play a game.

 _ **'What kind of game did you want to play?'**_

"Not sure. We could play chess. Breaker taught me the basics last night and we played for a couple of hours."

 _ **'We can play chess. It's a good way to keep your mind sharp.'**_

"Uh sure, whatever you say. Just try to give me a chance of winning, will you?"

We made our way to the rec room and Snake set up the chess board. I sat down on the floor and moved a white piece. We played for over an hour before finally stopping. Looking around for another game I noticed Heavy Duty in the entryway.

"Hey, do you need something?"

"Not really. I came to watch some television but it looks as though the two of you are busy playing a round of chess."

"We just finished actually. I was looking for another game we could play. Are there any three-player games you're interested in?"

Walking over to the stack of games Heavy pulled out Life and a deck of cards. Raising an eyebrow at the cards he suggested rummy. At my blank look he shook his head and asked Snake if he wanted to play as well. He nodded and Heavy brought the game over and set it up. We each spun to see what order we'd go in. I won and started down the college path. It took us a little over an hour to complete the game.

By that time it was almost five and I was getting hungry. I asked Heavy Duty what time dinner would be ready. He smirked when my stomach agreed with a small growl. Checking his watch he said it should be ready by the time we got to the cafeteria, if not soon after. I quickly gathered the game pieces and put them in the in the box. Putting the box away, I impatiently motioned for the others to hurry up.

Snake and Heavy looked at each other in amusement before following me. Dinner was indeed ready when we got there, much to my relief. Snake grabbed his food before retreating to his room to eat in private. I watched him go before sitting down with Heavy. We talked about the program as we ate. I asked when I would be sent on my first mission.

"Well, you'll be sent on small missions at first to see how well you'll work with some of the other members. You're still on a three month probationary period, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering when I'll be allowed on missions. I don't know what I'm going to do until then. There are only so many pictures I can draw in a matter of days before getting bored."

Heavy Duty nodded his understanding before suggesting I do some training to help pass the time. I agreed I could use more practice with the shooting exercise before reluctantly adding I should practice with the submarine as well. Standing to clear my dishes I asked Heavy if he would like to practice shooting with me.

"We could turn it into some kind of competition. You'll have to go a little easy on me at first though. I'm not that used to guns."

"You're on, girly. Let's go."

We headed to the shooting range and got ready. Checking that the barrel of my gun was clear of obstructions I lined up the sight with the target's head. Glancing over at Heavy I began shooting before he said begin. We each shot a single magazine before setting the guns down on the counters in front of us. I studied my target as I brought it forward. I had aimed at the head and vital organs. My bullets had either found their mark or were close enough it made no difference.

"I thought you said you weren't very good at shooting."

"I said I could use some practice, not that I couldn't shoot at all. Besides I was talking about the bigger guns like what's used in the shooting exercise. I'm pretty decent with handguns. I've used them on occasion."

"I can tell. Well, looks like I scored a couple more points than you did. You did a great job though. Now I think it's time you try the trainee exercise again. The more you do it the more comfortable you'll be with the gun. If you get comfortable with the gun through repeated use you're far less likely to mess up out in the field."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence there. I'm gonna go check on Snake first. I'll see if he wants to join us."

I headed towards the rec room when I spotted Snake down the hall from me. I stopped him and mentioned the plans I'd made with Heavy Duty and asked if he wanted to join us. He agreed after a few moments thought and followed me. When we got there I noticed Heavy Duty had three guns waiting on a table. 'Guess he set one up for Snake just in case.'

He explained we would each take turns, with me going first, and complete the test as fast as possible. I nodded that I was ready after picking up the gun and he started the timer. I completed the test in the same time frame as the previous day. Snake went next and beat my time by almost a minute. Heavy went last and finished in almost the same time as Snake.

I decided to go again and asked Heavy to reset the computer screen for me. I shaved off thirty seconds and smiled. Heavy complimented me on my quick completion and Snake nodded his consent of the statement.

Glancing at my watch I saw it was a few minutes past seven. I laid the gun on the table and headed to the cafeteria for some dessert. I grabbed a small slice of chocolate cheesecake and added some whipped cream and sprinkles to the top. Deciding to have a couple of cookies as well I skimmed the choices before settling for chocolate chip. Rounding the end of the counter to leave, I almost walked into Snake. I glared up at him for almost making me spill my food. He apologized and asked me to wait by the entrance for him.

I agreed and moved outside to wait. He came out a minute later with a napkin of cookies. We silently made our way to my room together. I entered the code when reaching the door and opened it. I motioned for Snake to go in first and entered behind him. We sat down on my bed before Sake asked if he could use a piece of paper and my colored pencils. He request confused me but I said yes and Snake nodded his thanks.

"What're you going to do? You said earlier you weren't very good at drawing people. So something tells me you ain't gonna try to draw me so we have pictures of each other."

 ** _'It's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow morning.'_**

"Snake, you know I don't care much for surprises. Will you at least give me a hint?"

He only shook his head at my pout, refusing to tell me what he wanted to do with the art supplies. I stood up a few minutes later and threw away our trash while he grabbed the requested items. Bidding me good night he closed the door to our rooms. I stared at the closed door and contemplated cracking it open to see what he was doing but decided against it. Snake trusted me and I didn't want to betray it over something so small.

I took a shower and got ready for bed before lying down. I turned over to look at the time and saw it was only eight o'clock. I sighed and wished I had a book to read, then wondered if there was some kind of library here. 'I wouldn't be surprised. This place is practically an underground city.'

I lay awake and let my mind wander. Looking at my alarm again and it read 9:00 pm. I began to suspect I would have a nightmare and checked the door to Snake's room. I heaved a quiet sigh of relief when I noticed the door was still unlocked. Pressing my ear to the door I listened, trying to figure out if he was still awake.

Unable to hear anything I slowly turned the handle and eased open the door. I poked my head in and saw Snake was lying on his side and appeared asleep. I wondered if he really was asleep but decided not to check just yet and closed the door. I didn't want to wake him if he was asleep with my seemingly childish fear.

I grabbed my iPod and headphones from my bag and started an episode of _Fairy Tail_. I almost fell asleep during the second one so I stopped it and placed it on the dresser. When I fell asleep a few minutes later I had a terrible nightmare.

I dreamed Snake had found me while I was still with Senji and challenged him to combat. After several minutes, though it felt like hours to me, Senji was defeated and Snake offered me his hand. I took it after a moment's hesitation and couldn't shake the feeling that I was making a mistake. Snake boarded a waiting plane and removed his mask after sitting down.

I looked on in horror as Snake Eyes' face morphed into Senji. I immediately tried to get off the plane but was stopped when he grabbed one of my arms in a bruising grip. I anxiously looked out the nearest window and watched Snake's body grow smaller.

I sat up in bed with a gasp. Looking over at my alarm clock I saw I'd been asleep only a couple of hours. I threw off my blanket and hurried to the door. Opening it a crack I looked around it to assure myself that Snake Eyes was still alive. I watched him for a few seconds before retreating back to my bed, leaving the door open a crack.

I went my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Climbing back into bed I wondered what Senji had done when I never returned. Was he looking for me right now? While I was fairly confident he wouldn't find this place, I couldn't help but worry about what would happen if I ran into him on a mission.

I lay awake for another forty minutes before getting up. Dragging my blanket behind me I entered Snake's room. Checking he was still asleep I curled up under my blanket on the edge of his bed. I soon fell asleep to the sound of his deep breathing. I slept without dreaming again until his alarm went off in the morning and I woke up.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked around for his clock. I pulled a face when I saw it was only 5:45 in the morning. I felt a tap on my shoulder and twisted around to see Snake. I looked at him and wondered if he had lost his senses as I silently pointed at the alarm clock. He went over and turned off the alarm before asking what time I had come in.

"I came in around one this morning. I had a bad dream last night and couldn't get back to sleep. You don't mind do you?"

Snake shook his head that he didn't mind I had come in. I asked if I had woken him up or disturbed his sleep when I climbed on the bed.

 ** _'Don't worry, you didn't wake me. Did you open the door between our rooms earlier? I thought I heard the latch click.'_**

"I did. I tried to be quiet though. Sorry if I woke you."

 ** _'No need to worry. I wasn't asleep yet. Did you want to talk about your dream? I don't want to sound cheesy but I'm here if you want to talk.'_**

I chewed my lower lip as I thought about his offer. If I told him about my dream I would likely have to tell him everything. I could always lie and say I had dreamed about when the Hard Master was killed and I was injured. I cast the idea aside almost as soon as I thought of it. Snake had always been good at knowing when I wasn't being truthful with him. Instead I just shook my head and asked what he usually did this early in the morning.

 ** _'I work out and meditate for a bit before breakfast. Did you want to join me? You're more than welcome to.'_**

"Might as well since I'm already awake. Where do you work out? I can meet you there after changing if you don't want to wait for me."

Snake said he would wait for me in the hall and went outside. I went to my room and quickly changed into my new workout clothes. I met him outside and motioned for him to lead the way. Snake led me to the recreational room and went to the mat. We worked out for thirty minutes before meditating for twenty-five. Standing up with a yawn we went to grab some breakfast. We were stopped by General Abernathy near the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Luna? You depart for your first mission as soon as you've eaten and changed clothes. Night Fox can give you the details on the plane. Be there soon."

"Yes Sir. Guess I'll just grab a bagel or something I can eat on the way back to my room. Well, I'll see you when I get back, Snake."

 **'** _ **Do you want me to grab you some on-the-go breakfast while you change?'**_

"I would appreciate that, thank you. If there are any, I would like a cinnamon roll or plain bagel with butter and honey. I'll meet you in the hanger bay."

Snake Eyes nodded his understanding and continued on towards the cafeteria. I backtracked to my room and donned my body suit. I entered the hanger bay a few minutes later and looked around for Night Fox. I found him by a sleek looking metal plane and saw Snake Eyes was already there. I accepted the bagel the offered and boarded the plane after bidding him good-bye.

Night Fox and I settled into our seats before he handed me an earpiece and explained the mission. We were to assess the local military base's security system while they performed a drill. They had recently acquired a new security system and wanted to make sure it functioned properly. I braced myself a few minutes later as the plane began banking. After disembarking we were greeted by a man who introduced himself as General Sokar.

He explained our assignments for the day. I was to help monitor the security feed and the program's code during the drill. Night Fox would make sure the drill went the way it was supposed to. I was soon led to the security room and sat down in front of a row of computer monitors. I studied the placement of the security cameras around the location of the drill. Not finding any blind spots I switched to the screen of code. I memorized the repeating lines of code so I would know if something was wrong later. Finished with my preparations I asked Night Fox how long the drill was expected to take.

"We'll be here until 5:30 or so tonight. Did you have any plans for today?"

"No. I was just hoping to hang out with Snake Eyes or find the library."

"What do you mean 'find' the library? No one's shown you where it is?"

"No. I didn't even think about asking if there is one until late last night. I didn't get a chance to ask Snake this morning either. Not to mention you guys don't' exactly have maps for new recruits like myself."

"I'm sure one of us can show you when we get back."

I thanked him for the offer before going back to the assignment. Nothing happened that day, the only break from staring at the computer screens happened when lunch was delivered. I ate in silence while staring at the bank of screens, almost hoping for something to happen. Nothing did and I went to meet Night Fox at 5:30 that evening.

I took a nap on the plane ride back to the Pit and woke up when the plane banked. We were greeted upon disembarking by the General and Cover Girl. I yawned before giving a brief report stating nothing had happened on my end. I was dismissed to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Snake Eyes stopped me near the cafeteria and indicated he wanted me to follow him.

"Can't I get some dinner first, or at least some kind of snack?"

' _ **Come on. There's food for you in my room. It's part of the surprise I mentioned last night.'**_

I pouted but followed my friend regardless. Snake paused outside his door and told me to close my eyes. I did as told, albeit in bemusement, and Snake led me into his room before stopping me and tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes and promptly raised an eyebrow. On Snake's dresser were a small cake, a covered tray, paper plates, plastic utensils, and what looked like a handmade card. I turned to Snake and opened my mouth to ask what it was for but he beat me to it.

' _ **Did you really think I would forget your birthday? I asked the General to send you on a mission today so I could get all this ready and set up your present.'**_

"You baked the cake yourself?"

' _ **Yup, and put on a good bit of frosting too. I know how much you used to like it. I got some fried rice along with sweet and sour chicken for dinner. I also convinced Breaker to let me set up a television and DVD player in here so we could watch a movie.'**_

"Wow. Are the movies in the library? Night Fox mentioned there was one around here somewhere."

' _ **I can show you. Let's try to be quick so dinner doesn't get cold.'**_

I stuck my tongue out at the implication and quickly left the room. Snake followed me a moment later before taking the lead. He led me to a sizeable room with several shelves of books and rolling ladders for the hard to reach ones. I wandered the aisles for a minute looking for the movies when I came across a book series I enjoyed. Finding the first book in the series I grabbed it before continuing.

Finding the movies a couple minutes later I noticed they were sorted alphabetically. I immediately went to the P's to see if they had _Phantom of the Opera_. I frowned when I couldn't find it and went over to the titles staring with numbers. I smiled when I found _300_ and picked it up. I found Snake by the entrance and said I was ready to head back to his room.

' _ **300? Figures you go for the movie with practically naked men in it.'**_

"They didn't have _Phantom of the Opera_ you twit. Besides I picked it because I like Gerard Butler, not because the men are shirtless. And just for that comment I'm going to steal some icing from your slice of cake."

I whacked Snake on the arm with my book for his comment. We made our way back to his room and settled down on his bed with dinner and started the movie. About 45 minutes in we paused for some cake and Snake tried to get me to make a wish before blowing out the candles.

"Snake, I'm 23 years old now. Why on earth would I make a wish?'

' _ **Because it's a tradition and I'll tickle you if you don't.'**_

"Excuse you? You're threatening the birthday girl with tickling? You must not know how this works but I'll make a wish if it'll make you happy."

Before blowing out the candles I silently thanked whatever God there was for getting me away from Senji. Snake asked me what my wish was but I refused to tell him. He sliced and served the cake before we settled back down and resumed the movie. I managed to steal some frosting off his plate before almost falling asleep but managed to make it through to the credits.

Snake shook me awake with a smile and signed that it was time for me to look at my card. I grumbled at being woken up but took the offered item. I complimented Snake on the card before opening it and seeing the message. Snake had of course wished me a happy birthday and he had drawn a smiley face. I looked at the card in amusement trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Snake. It looks . . . cute. Did you want to build a blanket fort like when we were little and have a sleepover?"

' _ **Already done; I set it up in your room while you were gone. Do you want to go inspect it? Also, don't forget about your present.'**_

"You took half the fun out of the fort. Well, come on then. Let's see if you set it up right or not."

We walked into my room and I stopped to examine the blanket fort. It was a good size for only two room's worth of sheets and blankets. Crawling inside I found some more blankets and two pillows. Turning around and poking my head out of the opening, I started to tell Snake I needed to change into my pajamas.

I never got the first word out of my mouth. Needing to look up to see Snake, I saw the ceiling for the first time. It had been decorated to look like the night sky with dark blue paint and small glow in the dark stars. I had no idea what to say, not that I could speak at the moment. Finally looking at Snake I saw the grin on his face.

"No wonder you needed me gone for the day. You must have finished not long before I got back. Plus, you made the cake and fort. You kept yourself busy today didn't you?"

' _ **I remember how much we enjoyed looking at the stars together as kids. Since we can't exactly do that here, I decided to bring the night sky to you.'**_

"This is really cool. Thank you, Snake. I certainly didn't imagine you would do something like this for me."

' _ **Well you are my best friend and I suppose I was kind of making up for all your birthdays I missed.'**_

I rolled my eyes at the comment before shooing him back to his room. He understood I wanted to change and went to do the same. Snake knocked on the door a few minutes later and I opened it for him while brushing my teeth. I signed that he could go into the fort while I finished. I joined Snake in the fort a minute later and curled up under one of the blankets. Just before I fell asleep I saw Snake sign happy birthday, making me smile. I muttered a sleepy thank you before giving into my fatigue.

I woke up to my alarm the next morning. I yawned and stretched before making my way out of the fort to turn off the offensive sound. I looked up at the ceiling with a smile before turning on the light. I crouched down and poked my head back in the opening to see if Snake was still asleep. Seeing that he was I tried to be quiet.

I took a quick shower to wake myself up. Coming out I saw the fort had been dismantled and the door to Snake's room cracked open. I shrugged and finished getting ready for the day. Snake was dressed and putting the sheet back on my bed when I came out. I went over to help and smiled at the look of vague surprise of my friend's face. Together we quickly got my bed put back together and headed off to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

Snake had to leave for a mission soon after we ate so I wandered the base. I found Scarlet working out in the recreation room and silently watched her. I turned around after a minute to go look for Breaker or Heavy Duty when Scarlet stopped me.

"Hey, we need to talk Luna."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Everyone else on the team seems to really like you already. Snake Eyes already knows you so I can understand him getting along with you so well. I, on the other hand, don't trust you. We don't know anything about you. Why did Snake never mention you to me during my training?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question and made a mental note to ask Snake when he got back. I replied that I had mentioned the other that I was a mercenary before being recruited. Scarlet dismissed my explanation with a wave of her hand and pressed for details about my childhood. I asked what Snake had said about his. Scarlet replied he had said nothing.

"Snake and I have known each other since we were children," I explained. "If he hasn't told you anything about his past neither will I."

Scarlet looked frustrated at my lack of answers to her questions. She glared at me before walking off in anger. I shrugged at her attitude before deciding to use a treadmill. Taking off my jacket I started the machine and began jogging. I worked out until 10:30 am and went to my room to take a shower. Coming out several minutes later I saw the book I had grabbed the previous night. I curled up on my bed with the book and read until it was time to get lunch.

I grabbed a sandwich and a small salad and made my way back to my room. I ate as I continued reading but soon stopped out of boredom. I huffed and wondered what to do. Looking around I saw my sketch pad and decided to draw the ceiling.

Grabbing what I needed I lay down on the floor on my back and held my sketchbook above me. I quickly sketched two people sitting on a rooftop staring at the moon. As I moved to grab a colored pencil there was a knock on the door. Sitting up with a quiet grunt I answered the door. Breaker stood outside and said I needed to follow him. I closed my door and asked him what was going on as we walked toward the General's office.

"I don't know. General Abernathy asked me to find you, said he needed to ask you something."

I frowned, trying to figure out what the general wanted of me. Had he decided to remove me from the program? I'd been here less than a week and had gone on one mission. Maybe he had learned of my connection to the Arashikage clan. Of course there weren't a lot of other ways I could have met Snake Eyes. 'The general must have put the two together.'

I was pulled from my thoughts when Breaker knocked on the door to the General's office. We were permitted to enter so Breaker opened the door for me. I thanked him and stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Please sit down, Luna. I wanted to ask if you know the Arashikage clan. I've been wondering how you know Snake Eyes and it's the only connection I can come up with. If you had been in the army with him I would have recruited you at the same time."

"I was raised by the Arashikage clan. I was adopted by the clan master when I was a baby. Is there a particular reason you were wanting to know about this?"

"Do they know where you are?"

"No, Sir. They do not know where I am and I would like to keep it that way, at least for now. My partner is bound to be looking for me and I don't want word getting back to him."

"What kind of man was your partner if you don't want him to know you're alright?"

"The kind of man you don't cross or leave. He is a very possessive man. I was beginning to think the only way I could be rid of him was if I died."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The General looked perplexed at my words but said nothing. He agreed not to contact the current head of the Arashikage clan and left it to me to request the same of Snake Eyes once he got back. I nodded and asked if there was anything else he needed while I was there. The General thought a moment before saying I could leave. I opened the door before asking when Snake was due back from his mission.

"He should be back around dinner time at the earliest. Is something wrong?"

"No, Sir. I just wanted to ask him about something Scarlet said earlier. "

"You can go back to what you were doing when Breaker found you."

I bid the General a good day and headed back to my room. Glancing at my watch I sighed and wondered what to do for the next few hours when Heavy Duty stopped me.

"You look rather bored. You want to play a game with me?"

"You guys got any Kinect games?"

"We've got a few. Have a particular one in mind?"

"Kinect Sports, if you have it."

Heavy agreed with the game choice and we made our way to the recreational room. He signed in on the XBOX and set up the game. Breaker was playing chess by himself when we entered. He looked up in interest when the XBOX beeped and asked which game we were going to play. I told him I had challenged Heavy Duty to a Kinect Sports contest.

Breaker looked on in amusement as Heavy Duty and I got started. I held my own against my opponent which impressed both men. I worked up a sweat much to my irritation. 'So much for the shower I took this morning. I suppose I could take another one.' I was pulled out of my thoughts a second later by a stinging pain on my jaw, during our boxing match. I poked the area trying to figure out what had happened when Heavy spoke.

"Are you all right, Luna? I didn't mean to hit you. You must have moved a little too close while playing the game."

"It's all right, Heavy. I know it was an accident and I was about to call it quits anyway. Do you guys want to play a board game? "

"We can choose one after you've gone to the infirmary. I know I didn't hit you to hard but I want to make sure I didn't damage your jaw."

"One of you will have to take me there. I don't know where it is. How come there aren't maps for the new recruits? "

Breaker and Heavy looked at each other before Heavy took me. I was sitting on one of the hospital beds when Snake poked his head around the curtain. I looked at him in surprise and asked what he was doing back.

' _ **I finished my mission early. Why is there a large bruise on your jaw?'**_

"Heavy and I were boxing on the Kinect. I moved a little too close to him and he accidentally clipped me. I'll be fine after holding an ice pack to the bruise for a while."

' _ **The doctor looked at it already?'**_

"Yup, said I should be fine in a couple of days. It's what we would do after training at the compound, remember?"

I didn't mention it was what I'd do after Senji hit me. Snake tilted his head slightly in confusion. I could tell he was frowning. Whether it was in doubt or confusion I couldn't be sure without seeing his face. The doctor came in at that moment and said he wanted to take an X-ray to make sure the bone wasn't impaired.

' _ **You said Heavy Duty clipped you.'**_

"He did. I'm sure the doctor is just being cautious."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, Snake Eyes. The X-ray won't take long. She'll be done in a few minutes."

After he left the doctor asked where he could get my medical records. I paused before saying he couldn't. I had gotten injuries tended to by off-the-grid doctors paid for by the client or my partner. The doctor frowned before asking me to follow him to the X-ray room. The procedure did go quickly and I was soon leaving the medical wing. I had been asked to talk as little as possible until the X-ray images came back. I looked around for Snake but didn't see him.

'I wonder if he gave his report to General Abernathy yet. I suppose I'll go check since I have nothing else to do.'

I made my towards the General's office while keeping an eye out for Snake. I saw him turning the corner at the end of the corridor by the General's office and hurried to catch up to him. I managed to draw level with him before long and signed that I wasn't allowed to talk for the time being. Snake asked why, so I told him doctor's orders.

'' _ **Do you want to get an early dinner?'**_

' **Sure. Remind me to tell you something when we get to your room. It's kind of important.''** (Luna's sign language)

Snake nodded and led the way to the cafeteria. He grabbed a plate of dinner and we went to eat in Snake's room. After we ate he asked what I needed reminding of. I told him about my talk with Abernathy and asked him not to contact the clan if he had not done so already. Snake looked thoroughly confused at my request and asked why.

' **Uh . . . I just want to wait a little longer. That's all.'**

Snake still looked perplexed but didn't push the issue. He leaned over from his spot and grabbed his sword. I watched as he unsheathed it and began sharpening the weapon. I felt guilty and got up to do the same with my weapons. 'I wonder why my stash of poisons hasn't been confiscated.' I returned to Snake's room a minute later and asked why I was still in possession of the poisons in my pack.

' _ **Does the general know about them?'**_

' **I'm not sure. He never asked what was in my pack nor did he specifically ask for them. I'm sure he would've asked about or for them if he'd gone through my pack. I don't think he knows.'**

' _ **You should probably tell him then. I don't think you're supposed to still have them among your things.'**_

'' **I'll tell General Abernathy after the doctor tells me I can talk. I don't really want to write down everything.'**

Snake rolled his eyes at my reply and finished his task. Sheathing the sword he placed it next to his bed and stood. Putting his mask on, he grabbed our cafeteria trays and left. I finished sharpening my weapon and rose to put it in my room when there was a knock at the door. I kept a hold of my throwing knife and answered the door. Seeing the doctor I sheathed the knife in the weapons holster on my leg and stepped into the hall.

"It looks like the bone suffered no lasting damage, so you can talk and eat if you want. However I noticed some old hairline fractures near the back of your jaw. I was hoping you would come with me to my office and explain."

I opened my mouth but closed it when I saw Snake approaching. I told him I would be back later and asked the doctor to lead the way to his office. I told him that I hadn't always killed my targets in the middle of the night. Some of them knew they were being targeted and had prepared. A couple of them had gotten good hits in before I was able to subdue them. The doctor didn't look totally convinced but I asked him not to try and find my medical records. I knew that after agreeing he wouldn't because of doctor-patient confidentiality.

I was told to come back if my jaw bothered me. I agreed before heading to the General's office to inquire about my poisons. Knocking on the door for the General's office I waited for a reply. Not hearing a "Come in" I went over to the command center to see if I could find him there. I found the General a minute later just inside the command center's entrance.

"General, may I speak with you for a minute? There is something I have been wondering about and would like an answer to."

"Of course, Luna. I'll be with you in a minute. We can talk in my office."

I huffed in annoyance at having to make my way back to his office but did so nonetheless. I entered and sat down while I waited. I was rubbing my jaw when the General entered. He asked what happened so I told him what I'd told Snake Eyes. The General nodded his understanding and asked what I wanted to know about.

"I was wondering about the poisons in my bag. Do I need to hand them over? You never said anything the other day. I'm guessing you never looked in my bag when you had it?"

"No. I didn't look in your bag. It's your property and you did not give me permission. How many different poisons do you have in your bag?"

"I have six different types. All of them are very common or of my own mixture. Basically it would be next to impossible to trace them back to me."

General Abernathy raised an eyebrow at the number of different poisons in my bag. After a minute's thought he asked me to bring them to the science officers for analysis. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Poison implied death so I wasn't sure what they were analyzing for. Standing I asked where the science section was.

"Hmm. You can just give them to Breaker. He'll want to look at them himself, I'm sure. Tell him to take them over to the science officers when he's done."

"What if they examine the poisons as a group? It'll get done faster that way and Breaker will probably be interested in the poisons I made myself."

"You have a good point. Take them to the recreational center. I'll have Breaker meet you there. Will that work for you?"

I agreed and left to get my stash. Arriving at my room I began entering the code when Snake opened the door. I blinked in surprise before telling him what the General had said as I dug out my bag of poisons. Pulling it out with a smile I stood up and asked Snake if he wanted to come with me. He shrugged before motioning me to head out first.

Heading towards the rec room with Snake trailing behind, I was suddenly yanked backwards. I turned to Snake and saw him pointing at Breaker who was headed down an adjacent hallway. I gave Snake my bag before hurrying to Breaker. Stopping him I explained the situation, mentioning the bag Snake was holding.

Breaker agreed to take a look and lead the way to the science division. I looked around the cavernous room pleasantly surprised at the technology surrounding me. I saw a few tools I had used in the past, some of them had even been used when I'd made my own poisons. I mentioned this to Breaker as we passed one of the tools.

He looked at me in interest and began to ask about the different types of poisons I had. I told him that I had made three of them while the others were natural. Some of the scientists came over and began asking questions. I noticed Snake stayed off to the side but seemed to be listening. Snake handed Breaker the bag so he could study the poisons. I walked over to Snake as everyone broke off into groups and moved to different stations.

 **'You don't have to stay here you know.'**

 **'** _ **I'm curious about your poisons. Besides, something tells me they're gonna have questions for you.'**_

 **'I can take of myself you know. Mind if I hang out over here with you until one of them has a question?'**

 **'** _ **I don't mind at all.'**_

I leaned against the wall next to my friend and looked around. A couple people asked me questions I was able to answer without needing to move. Breaker was the first to ask one that required me to head over. I motioned for Snake to follow and went to see what Breaker needed. He smiled and asked what the poison he had was made of. I explained it was made of a combination of naturally poisonous plants. After that I walked around seeing what everyone was doing and answering any questions they had. We stayed until 6:30 pm when I looked at my watch and excused myself so I could get some dinner. Snake Eyes and Breaker came with me and we continued our discussion while eating.

I challenged Snake Eyes to a game of cards after dinner and he agreed. Bidding Breaker good luck I headed to the rec room with Snake. I grabbed a deck of cards and set up Go Fish, dealing seven cards to each of us. We played a couple of rounds before starting a different game. We played different card games for about an hour before calling it quits to go meditate before bed. I got ready before joining Snake in his room. I sat across from him on his bed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them and looked over at the clock on Snake's dresser I realized I must have fallen asleep during meditation. Seeing it had only been about an hour since we'd started, I guessed Snake hadn't noticed I fell asleep. I shrugged and laid down and curling up where I was. I felt the bed move a minute later as Snake lay down as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm. Grumbling I got out of bed and went to turn it off. I got ready for the day then stuck my head through the door and saw that Snake was still asleep. 'Did he forget to turn his alarm back on yesterday?' I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face a moment later.

I quietly entered Snake's room and crouching by him I began poking him. Scowling, he opened his eyes to my amused face. He pushed my hand away and asked why I was poking him.

"I was getting you up. I'm surprised we both slept through your alarm. I woke up to mine and saw you were still asleep. I decided to be nice and let you get up on your own while I got ready. Seeing as you weren't up yet, I decided to act as your alarm."

I smiled at Snake as he rolled in eyes and got up. I left him a note while he was taking a shower saying I would be in the cafeteria. I grabbed a waffle and added my favorite toppings. I saw Snake come in as I finished eating and got his attention. He came over and asked if I had finished or if I was going to get something else.

"I think I'll grab something else really quickly. I'll meet you in one of our rooms. I still need to get something from mine."

I made my way to Snake's room a minute later and entered his code. I opened the door before stopping abruptly. I had accidently walked in on Snake as he was putting on a sweatshirt and ski mask. I felt my face turn red and quickly stepped into his room.

 ** _'Is something wrong?'_**

"Sorry. I didn't know you were going to change clothes. I just wanted to see if you were ready."

 ** _'Are you?_** '

"I just need to grab a hair tie from my room. I'll be right back."

I hurried to my bathroom and grabbed a couple of hair ties. Meeting Snake in the hall a few seconds later I again apologized for intruding. He said it was fine and motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

' ** _To practice our combat skills; it_** ' ** _s something I do often so I stay sharp._** '

I nodded my understanding and asked if we would be practicing with weapons. Snake thought a moment before shaking his head.

' ** _You fought well with the jousting stick and I_** ' ** _m sure you continued practicing with your weapons after disappearing._** '

I pressed my lips together in a thin line when Snake brought up my disappearance. It wasn't something I liked to think about. I didn't say anything more as we made our way to the training area. Once on the mat we faced each other and prepared for our match. It started out much the same way as our previous match, with neither of us able to land a hit. As we practiced, a small crowd gathered to watch. I ignored them.

'Now that I know who I'm fighting it'll be easier to land a hit. I do wish all these people weren't here though.'

A couple of minutes later I crouched and shot one of my legs out, knocking Snake to the ground. I took advantage of his surprise and planted my foot on his throat. I looked up in surprise as several people started clapping and congratulating me. I looked around before spotting the Alpha team in the crowd. Helping Snake up I waved Breaker over and asked why everyone was clapping.

"You're the first person to land a hit on Snake Eyes. Not even Scarlet has done that."

I shrugged and said I had simply gotten lucky. Walking over to Scarlet I asked her if she would follow me so we could talk. We made our way towards the rec room where I apologized.

"I didn't mean to make you look bad by taking down Snake Eyes, especially in front of a crowd. We were just training."

"I know that and I appreciate the apology even if I'm still debating accepting it. Why were you two fighting like you were trying to kill each other anyway?"

"It's how I train. If you don't train like you're fighting for your life how will you know what to do when faced with a real life-and-death situation?"

Scarlet conceded my point with a nod and began pacing. She reminded me of a trapped animal. 'I've only been here about a week and I'm already making enemies. Wonderful." A moment later there was a knock and I turned around to see Heavy Duty with the rest of the team behind him.

"There's a mission for us. The General requested your presence as well Luna. Let's go see whose butts need kicked or saved this time."

We followed him to the command center. Cover Girl greeted us before leading the way to a 3D holographic display. I furrowed my brow upon noticing the device was turned on and showing a map of Japan. I glanced warily at Snake before looking at the General who gave an apologetic shrug. My eyes narrowed into a glare but I didn't say anything.

"There is a valuable asset missing in southern Japan and the Arashikage have asked for our help in locating her. Her code name is Jinx and she was last seen a week ago. Snake Eyes and Luna will go and find her while the rest of the Alpha team neutralizes a threat on the Chinese coast. You leave in 30 minutes so get what you need and meet at the plane."

We were dismissed and the others went to get what they would need. I approached the General and asked why I was being sent with Snake Eyes on his mission.

"Am I helping to find Jinx because I used to know her?"

"I know you haven't seen her in years but I feel you'll be well suited in helping Snake Eyes track her down. Now go grab what you'll need."

"Did you tell them you had found me?"

"No, I didn't tell them. You don't have to go with Snake Eyes when he takes her back to the clan if you don't want to. You can join the rest of the Alpha Team. Let either myself or Breaker know when you're done and one of us will let you know where to go. Now go get what you're going to need for your mission."

I hurried to my room and grabbed my mission bag. After quickly checking what was in it, I headed to meet Snake Eyes. I hopped on the plane after him and he handed me a manila envelope with Jinx's mission details and last known location. I studied it for a few minutes before tapping Snake's leg.

"Where are we checking for Jinx first?"

 ** _'I was thinking we would start with the last town she was in. It's possible someone knows which direction she went.'_**

"We know what direction she went. She headed east by northeast after leaving the town."

 ** _'I know what the report says. I just want to confirm by talking with the locals.'_**

I nodded my understanding and went back to studying the file. Several minutes went by before Snake tapped my knee and asked what I'd normally be doing right now. I said it would depend on how recently I had finished my previous mission.

"Usually I catch up on sleep if the flight is over two hours. I draw my victim shortly before landing so I know what they look like. It's kind of my way of remembering them. I know it's not much but . . . it's something. Were you wanting to play hangman or something?"

 ** _'No. I was just wondering. You can sleep if you want, you look a little tired. I'll wake you when we're about fifteen minutes out.'_**

"I don't mind staying awake. I've been sleeping pretty well since I got to the pit so I'm not that tired."

Snake nodded and settled into his seat, leaning his head back. I let my mind wander and wondered about Senji and where he was. I must have looked worried because Snake leaned over and took my hand in his as he signed with the other.

 ** _'It'll be alright. We'll find Jinx. She probably just forgot to check in with whomever is in charge of the mission.'_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I smiled faintly without replying. To keep Snake from getting suspicious and asking any questions I asked what he had been doing for the past several years. He wasn't able to tell me much about his pre G.I. Joe days in the Army because I didn't have clearance. I sensed his hesitation as he paused before continuing to sign when he inquired if he could ask a question.

 ** _'I know you don't want to talk about it but . . . what happened the night you went missing from the hospital?'_**

"I'm sorry Snake but I haven't figured out how to tell you yet. As soon as I do, you'll know. I promise."

I heard an almost inaudible sigh and glanced at my companion. I could only shrug before turning to stare out the window. A few minutes later I heard the sound of a sword being removed from its sheath and the soft zing as it was sharpened. I decided to take a nap until we landed. I awoke to the plane banking sharply and sat up.

"Are we landing?"

 ** _'We just started the descent. We'll be landing in a few minutes.'_**

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

 ** _'I tried but you were out of it. Figured you would wake up by the time we taxied to a stop. We'll be landing about five miles out. There's a motorcycle waiting for us so we can track Jinx down.'_**

"Just one bike?"

 _ **'Yes. Is that a problem? I thought it would be easier if we rode the same bike.'**_

"I don't mind riding the same bike as you. Will you be driving? Or can I drive to the village?"

 ** _'You know how to drive a motorcycle?'_**

"Yeah, kinda had to learn for a quick getaway during missions if they went south. I do have a question though. How are we going to get back here with Jinx if we have only one bike?"

I tried not to laugh as Snake lifted a hand to reply but stopped. I imagined he was glowering while he tried to work through the likely problem. Snickering I shook my head and told him we'd figure it out later. A minute later the plane taxied to a stop and the stairs were lowered. I exited the plane after grabbing my bag and looked around.

The area surrounding the airport was thick forest that made me wonder just how we were going to ride a motorcycle through it. 'Looks like an ATV might have been a better choice.' Looking around a second time I spotted the motorcycle next to an open gate. Heading over I examined the machine and decided it was a good make and model for the terrain. I stowed my bag and made sure I could easily access my sword in case of attack. I turned to look around when I heard someone approaching.

"Hey Snake. You ready to go find Jinx?"

 ** _'Yup. Did you want to drive?'_**

"You don't mind?"

 ** _'Not at all. It was a inconsiderate of me to assume you didn't know how or wanted to drive the bike.'_**

I accepted the apology and agreed to drive after a moment's thought and climbed on the bike. Snake climbed on behind me and handed me a helmet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I took off. I went in the directions pointed out and we soon reached our destination.

Snake climbed off and went to ask about Jinx. I was motioned over to translate for Snake after several failed communication attempts. I put the bike in park and went to assist my friend. A young woman approached us as I was asking a local if they knew were Jinx had gone.

"You are looking for Jinx-san? I know where she is. Please. Follow me."

Snake and I looked at each other before following the woman after retrieving our things from the bike. Once inside a small hut she turned around with a glare. I raised an eyebrow as she took off her robe to reveal a bright red sleeveless outfit.

"What are you doing here Snake Eyes? You're going to blow my cover."

'We came to find you. It's been a week since you checked in and the Arashikage were getting worried. They asked General Hawk to have me find you.'

"Then who is she?"

"I'm a new recruit. I was paired up with this guy so I could watch him and learn how to best keep myself alive in this job."

I interrupted Snake as I wasn't sure Jinx could or would keep my location a secret. She looked a little doubtful but didn't say anything as she studied me and I saw her eyes widen in surprise. Quickly stopping her from making a scene I explained I didn't want the clan to know where I was.

"What about your mission? Did you finish it and need to lay low or were you compromised?"

"I don't think I was found out but I'm not entirely sure either. That's why I haven't been able to contact the mission handler. I don't want to risk completely blowing my cover."

"But you did finish your mission?"

"Yes. You were sent to extract me?"

'That is correct.'

I raised an eyebrow at the different type of sign language Snake used with Jinx but didn't comment. 'I'll ask him about it later. Right now we need to get out of here.' I estimated we still had several hours of sunlight left and silently cursed. I hadn't expected to find Jinx so quickly.

"Are we going to stay until nightfall and leave when it's dark?"

I muttered another curse when Snake said that we would wait to leave. We proceeded to plot both our main and backup routes back to the airport using a map of the local area. I settled down for the first watch after we finalized routes. An hour or so into my watch, Snake came over and sat next to me.

 ** _'Anything?'_**

 **'I would have called you over if there was something to report. So . . . no. I haven't seen anything yet. Why did you use a different sign language when you were talking with Jinx?'**

 _ **'She doesn't know it and it's our special sign language. There isn't enough time to teach it to her. Besides, I never used it after . . .'**_

Snake suddenly stopped mid-sentence but I could guess what he had been about to sign. I looked away outside to make sure no one was loitering around the building. We started a conversation to help pass the time as we watched the street. Snake Eyes took over the watch when my allotted time was over a few hours later. We began gathering our things just before sunset and went to the back door. I poked my head outside and looked around to make sure nobody was waiting for us. Seeing no one I motioned the others forward and headed along the designated route. We almost made it before we were ambushed.

My arm was grabbed and pulled harshly behind my back, dislocating my shoulder. I grunted in surprise before pulling out a knife. Spinning around I stabbed my attacker before throwing the blade at someone behind Jinx. We fought off them off until we were able to get away to the plane. I shouted at the pilot to go, having radioed ahead for them to get the plane ready for an emergency take off. I didn't relax until we were climbing into the air. Snake poked my good arm shortly after we leveled off so I turned around to see what he wanted.

 ** _'How's your arm doing? I saw one of the attackers pull it behind your back. I thought I heard it pop like it got dislocated.'_**

"Oh. My shoulder got dislocated. I'll be fine until we land in Japan and I can go to a doctor."

 ** _'Are you sure you want to wait?'_**

"This isn't my first dislocated shoulder Snake. Unless you know how to reset it, I can wait for a hospital."

 ** _'Actually I do know how to reset dislocated shoulders. I don't want to risk anything since you kinda need your arm. I'll reset if for you and a doctor can check my work while I return Jinx.'_**

I rolled my eyes but turned to let Snake reset my shoulder. He waited until I was relaxed before shoving the joint back in the socket. I decided to take another nap and asked Snake to wake me when we were about to start landing. Settling into my seat I tried to relax but couldn't get my mind to calm down. 'Will the doctor recognize me? Will they turn me over to the Blind Master?' I did my best to keep the worry off my face. The others needed their rest and God knew the last time Jinx had slept properly. I saw Snake reaching over from the corner of my eye and shook my head.

 **'It's nothing Snake. Just having trouble falling asleep.'**

 ** _'Are you sure you don't want to talk? I know you didn't want the Arashikage to know where you where yet and now you're going back.'_**

 **'You're right. I don't want to talk about it.'**

I noticed Jinx was watching us curiously but ignored her as I turned back to the window. I managed to fall into an uneasy sleep and woke up when the plane landed on the tarmac. I looked around outside and saw a black car waiting nearby. I sighed before following Snake and Jinx to the car. I climbed into the back next to Snake while Jinx sat up front. The car was filled with a heavy silent as we drove that made me wish I had my iPod.

Sometime later we pulled into the Arashikage facility and exited the car. I noticed a lot had changed since last being here almost a decade ago. For starters it was much more modern instead of traditional. I grimaced and hurried to catch up with my companions. Jinx told someone that i had been injured and needed to see a doctor while she reported to the Blind Master.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was led away to the medical wing and asked to wait for the doctor. I recognized him as soon he walked in and worried he would recognize me. I forced myself to calm down before the doctor looked up with a kind smile. He asked what was wrong so I told him about the ambush and my reset shoulder. He examined my shoulder and decided to take an x-ray just to make sure it had been properly reset. I smiled in amusement but didn't object and changed into the provided hospital gown. There was a knock on the door as I finished changing after the x-ray.

"Come on in."

I turned around to see Jinx and Snake standing in the doorway. Smiling I placed the hospital gown in the dirty laundry bin. Jinx reluctantly thanked me for saving her after Snake poked her. I merely shrugged my good shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me. Does the Blind Master know I'm back?"

"No. He knows there's something important I'm not telling him but he does not know you are here Luna."

"Excuse me ma'am? Your shoulder will be fine so long as you don't move it very much for the next day or so."

"Thank you doctor."

I wondered if the doctor had overheard us but there wasn't much I could do about it. Jinx told me that the Joes had been contacted and told the mission was successful and that Snake and I would return in the morning. I thanked her for letting me know before leaving. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going and ended up on the roof. I sat down on a bench and stared blankly at the stars.

"Beautiful night I'm sure. Bit chilly though isn't it?"

"Are you the Blind Master?"

"Yes. But who are you? Why were you with Jinx and Snake Eyes?"

I hesitated before telling him my codename. For some reason he didn't press about the details of my disappearance like I expected. He only welcomed me back before inviting me inside for some tea. I accepted and followed him to a commons area. We didn't talk very much which was a little strange for me since I wasn't with Snake. It felt strange being with someone and not talking at all.

Snake walked in at dawn and found me sitting on a couch. He came over to to wake me, thinking I had fallen asleep. I tilted my head up to stare at him and he noticed my glazed over eyes.

' ** _Did you get any sleep last night?'_**

"Why?"

' ** _You look really tired. Are you ready to go? I have your things.'_**

"Yeah, thanks."

Snake helped me up and waited a moment to see if I needed help to walk. I began to walk in a random direction but didn't get far since Snake was still holding my wrist. I slowly turned to look at him half expecting to see Senji in my sleep deprived state. I thought I heard Snake sigh before he led me in a different direction. I barely made it onto the plane before passing out on one of the seats.

I woke up sometime later and looked around. Realizing I was in Snake's room I looked at the clock and saw it was just past one in the afternoon. Sitting up my face turned red when I noticed someone had changed me into pajamas. A few minutes later the door opened and Snake came in carrying a tray of food. He set the tray down before coming over and feeling my forehead.

' ** _Are you feeling alright? Why didn't you get any sleep last night?'_**

I huffed and scooted away from my friend before hugging my knees. I knew Snake was worried and wanted an explanation but I hadn't figured out how to tell him about Senji. 'I wonder if I'll ever figure out how to tell him.' Snake poked my arm so that I would look at him.

' ** _Please tell me what had you so scared that you didn't sleep last night. I want to help you but I don't know how if you won't tell me.'_**

I raised an eyebrow upon noticing he had taken off his mask. Without it I could see just how worried he was for me in his eyes. I my stuffed bear sitting on Snake's dresser and went to grab it. He handed me the toy bear and sat down cross legged on the bed next to me and took my hand. I was glad he was next to me. I wasn't sure I would be able to look at him. He waited patiently while I gathered my thoughts.

"You remember Senji? That kid you would train with a lot when you weren't sparring with me or Storm Shadow?"

I turned my head just enough that I could see Snake's reply before turning back around.

' ** _I remember Senji. Why? What does he have to do with you disappearing that night?'_**

"He was the one that kidnapped me. He threatened to go back and hurt you if I tried to escape from him. I've spent years trying to figure out how to get away from him but. . ."

I trailed off because I noticed Snake had gone still out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him only to stop in surprise. I had never seen him so shocked and angry. He slowly stood up and headed towards the door but I grabbed his hand. 'This is exactly why I never wanted to tell him. He looks like he's going to track down and kill Senji.'

"Please don't. I don't want to lose you again so soon after finding you."

I felt Snake relax before he turned and enveloped me in a hug. He traced onto my arm so he wouldn't have to pull away. _'I'm sorry Lenne but I get the feeling he hurt you a lot more than you're letting on. He needs to pay for whatever he did to you.'_

"Then you can beat the crap out of Senji if we happen to run across him while we're on a mission. Don't seek him out Snake. You don't know what he's capable of now. Promise me you won't go looking for him."

Snake didn't reply at first but he nodded when I lifted my head to look at him. I sighed in relief and tried to pull back. Snake wouldn't let me go and carefully sat us on the bed. He leaned over and grabbed a cookie from the tray and began eating it. I pulled away just enough to look at him in bemusement.

 ** _'What?'_**

"We damn near have a fight and you're eating a cookie. I'm torn between questioning your sanity and laughing."

 ** _'I'd prefer it if you laughed. My sanity is not in question right now thank you very much.'_**

I snorted and muttered that he could have fooled me. I also grabbed a cookie and curled up next to Snake. We sat in awkward silence until I suggested we go pick out a movie. Without waiting for Snake, I got up and headed to the library. Immediately going to the P's I again checked for _Phantom of the Opera_ and frowned when I didn't see it. Grumbling I began looking at what else there was but couldn't decide on a movie. I turned around to look for one of the _Percy Jackson_ book series and almost walked into Snake.

' ** _What's wrong?'_**

"Can't find anything to watch. They don't seem to have Phantom of the Opera so I was gonna check for a book series I really like and start rereading it if it's here."

' ** _We have Phantom of the Opera. Someone must have it right now.'_**

"Man! I really want to watch it. Well, why don't you pick a movie? I'm going to go see if that book series is here. Meet back in your room?"

' ** _Sure. See you in a bit.'_**

I nodded at Snake and went off to hopefully find the book I wanted. I found _The Lost Hero_ and decided to grab it when I didn't see The Lightning Thief. Slowly making my way back to my room I wondered what movie Snake had picked. Entering the code when I reached my door I was stopped by Cover Girl.

"Luna! Glad to see you up and about. I saw Snake Eyes carrying you towards your room early this morning. Did something happen during your mission?"

"I, uh, fell asleep on the plane ride home. Snake wasn't able to wake me up so he decided to carry me to my room. Do you know if Snake debriefed General Hawk on our mission?"

"Yes. General Hawk was notified of your mission's success. The rest of the Alpha Team hasn't finished their mission yet though. We're waiting to hear from them."

"I hope they're doin' alright. Well, I'll see you later Cover Girl."

"Alright. I'll see you later Luna."

Back in Snake's room I saw he had chosen The Lion King. Snatching the remote from his bed I sat down and set up subtitles before starting the movie. I didn't really pay attention to the movie. Instead I wondered what my life would have been like if Senji had never kidnapped me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I imagined staying with the clan and finishing my training with Snake and Storm Shadow. We would have joined the army together and were assigned to the same unit but stayed in touch if we were separated. A few years later General Abernathy would have asked us to join his special program. We wouldn't have been forced apart as children when we needed each other the most. I came back to reality when something hit my face with a soft thump. Pulling the pillow down I slowly turned my head to look at Snake with a glare.

' ** _You weren't paying attention to the movie. What were you thinking about?'_**

"None ya. And next time you hit me with a pillow I _will_ retaliate. So unless you want a big pillow fight, don't do it again."

Snake smirked and raised his pillow as though he was going to hit me again. I rolled away and grabbed the other pillow. Jumping off the bed I turned and blocked the pillow aimed at my head. We smacked each other with the pillows while the movie played in the background.

I stopped when I noticed Simba running back to pride rock and called a truce. One my favorite parts of the movie was coming up and I didn't want to miss it.

' ** _Why'd you stop? '_**

"I like the fight on pride rock. Specifically the part with Timon and Pumba. There's a reason they're the comedic relief."

Snake rolled his eyes but plopped down next to me. I laughed at Timon's hula scene while Snake shook his head at the pair's antics. We didn't resume our pillow fight after the movie like I half expected. Instead we returned the movie and went to the rec room for a game. I grabbed a deck of Uno cards and sat down at the coffee table.

Sensing Snake's raised eyebrow I shrugged and said it was what I had grabbed. He agreed to play and I dealt the cards. The Alpha team walked in as I cursed Snake for placing a draw four wild card in the discard pile. Breaker asked how long we had been playing and I said about half an hour.

Heavy Duty asked if I'd be willing to deal them in. Gathering and shuffling the cards at Snake's nod the others sat down around the table. I noticed Scarlet sit down next to Snake but said nothing at how close she was. We all played until dinner, playfully cursing each other for the draw four and skip cards.

I grabbed a sandwich and went to eat in my room. Closing the door that lead to Snake's room I sat down on my bed. Eating my sandwich absently I pulled out my iPod and started a movie. I was lost in thought so I barely noticed when Snake poked his head in sometime later. He knocked softly on the door at which point I took out my headphones and sat up.

"What's up?"

' ** _Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You didn't stay in the cafeteria for dinner and you didn't grab much.'_**

"I'm alright, Snake. I just needed some alone time and I wasn't very hungry."

Snake sat down next to me with a quiet sigh. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I was wrapped in a hug. I blinked in confusion before tilting my head up to look at my friend. Furrowing my brow I reached up to remove his mask before my hand was gently stopped.

' ** _Only if you tell me what's wrong.'_**

"I. . . I'm just worried about Senji. That's all."

' ** _Are you worried he's going to hurt you?'_**

I sighed before muttering I was worried about what Senji would do to him. Snake tilted his head before asking me to repeat myself. I tried to stand but Snake only tightened his hold. I grumbled at him before reluctantly repeating myself just loud enough for Snake to hear me. I gasped quietly when I felt a pair of lips press softly to my head.

' ** _I'll be fine, Lenne. I may not have been the best in the dojo but I can take care of myself just fine.'_**

"Dad might disagree with you on that. You were a natural at martial arts. Didn't you ever wonder why you rose to the top of the class so quickly?"

' ** _I had great teachers. Between the Hard Master and training with you I learned quickly. Thank you.'_**

"Your welcome. Though I really don't think I did much. I just spared with you."

' ** _Trust me. The late night and early morning sparing helped a lot. So what were you listening to when I came in?'_**

"A movie. I'm not even sure which one. I just threw one on for background noise."

' ** _How did you get your iPod? Did you steal it from a store?'_**

"No! You know I would never steal. Senji always gave me some spending cash after a successful mission. I had a small laptop for tracking spending and researching targets. Don't have it anymore though."

' ** _How come? Did it get misplaced?'_**

"It's with Senji. Didn't know I was being kidnapped by you guys so I didn't have it with me. Probably a good thing though. I'm sure he would have found a way to trace it by now."

' ** _You're cheerful.'_**

"Shut up. Now what? I'm not very tired right now since I slept until one this afternoon. You want to train?"

' ** _Sure. Have you gone through the obstacle course yet?'_**

"There's an obstacle course?"

' ** _I'll take that as a no. Come on, we should have it to ourselves if we go over now.'_**

"Seriously. There should be a freaking map or at least a list of important things for new people."

I continued to grumble as Snake put his mask back on and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my iPod before allowing Snake to pull me behind him. I asked if we could stop by the cafeteria for some desert. Snake agreed and we stopped for some sugary snacks. I ate as we walked and stopped after a few minutes. Snake looked around and started to go eenie-meanie-miney-moe.

"Did you get us lost Snake?"

' ** _No. I just don't come this way much.'_**

"You don't do the obstacle course much? I figured you would do it at least once a week."

' ** _I never said that. I just don't come from the cafeteria.'_**

"You don't have a map downloaded to the display screen of your visor? Seems like something Breaker could easily do."

Snake snapped his fingers before tapping his wrist cuff. I watched in bemusement before checking my watch. Noticing it was almost eight pm I told Snake he could show me where the obstacle course was the next day. As I was turning to head back to my room Snake grabbed my hand and started pulling me behind him. Without missing a step he explained he did have a map downloaded and had looked up the shortest route. I griped about how unfair it was that he had a map while I didn't.

I raised an eyebrow at the size of the course. In total it took up the entire room which was the size of a baseball field. There were rope ladders, mud pits with barbed wire, climbing walls and more. 'I wonder what the record for this thing is. Someone from the Alpha team must hold it but it's gotta be at least five minutes.' I turned to ask Snake about it but noticed he wasn't next to me. Looking around I saw him next to a small control console near the doorway. Jogging over I asked what he was doing.

' ** _Setting up the timer. Did you want to do it now or wait until tomorrow?'_**

"Do you have a mission tomorrow?"

' ** _Not unless an emergency comes up.'_**

"We can do it now since you're setting up the timer. So which direction do I need to go in?"

' ** _You can go either direction but it's a little easier if you go counter clockwise. Not sure why but it's somewhat easier.'_**

I nodded at Snake's explanation and headed to the start/end point. As soon as the buzzer sounded I took off. I easily scaled the climbing wall but had a little trouble with the mud pits. By the time I finished a few minutes later I was filthy and wanting a shower. Looking over at Snake I noticed he seemed very surprised.

"What?"

' ** _You almost beat the record on your first run.'_**

"What do you mean I almost beat the record? I took almost ten minutes. I figured one you Alpha team guys held the record at around five minutes. What is the current record?"

' ** _Scarlet holds the record at almost eight minutes.'_**

"What's your record?"

' ** _An even ten minutes.'_**

"Ok. I know we haven't seen each other in several years but I know you can do better than that. Why are you holding back?"

Snake only shrugged in reply which made me frown at him. Deciding to drop it for the time being I started to head back to my room. Snake jogged to catch up after shutting down the console. On our way back I asked Snake about doing laundry.

' ** _I can show you. It's kind of like a laundry mat. There's a few washer and driers. It's sort of in the middle of the rooms. The room has a couple of entrances so it's pretty accessible.'_**

"Do I have to pay?"

' ** _Why would you need to pay to wash your clothes?'_**

"You said it was like a laundry mat. Besides maybe it's the base's way of making some money back. It must cost a fair amount of money to run this place. It's pretty big."

Snake shook his head before motioning for me to follow him. Turning at the hall that led to our rooms Snake showed me where the laundry services were. Noting where to turn I headed to my room to change. After starting my laundry Snake motioned me into his room.

' ** _Close your eyes for a minute. There's something I want to show you.'_**

Doing as asked, I waited patiently for Snake to tell me I could open my eyes again. He tapped my shoulder after sitting me on his bed. Opening my eyes I looked around before noticing he had another movie set up. Looking closer I saw he had found a copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Turning to my friend I asked how he had found it since there wasn't a sign out sheet at the library.

' ** _I've been checking every day since you mentioned how much you wanted to watch it. I got us some popcorn and extra butter if you want it. So. . .'_**

I smiled at Snake and told him to sit down on the bed with the bowl of popcorn. We began the movie after settling down in comfortable movie watching positions. I hummed to all the Phantom's songs to Snake's amusement. After the movie we made a pillow fort and got went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **One Year Time Skip**

"Hey Luna. I know you just got back from a mission but General Hawk needs to speak with you right now if you have a minute."

"Hey Cover Girl. I got a few minutes and if he needs to see me. I might as well give him the report in person. Is the General in his office?"

"I'll take you to him."

I followed Cover Girl and we soon found General Hawk leaving the control center. General Hawk nodded when I reported success before asking me to follow him to his office. I did so in confusion, wondering what could be wrong. Had I broken any rules? 'I don't think I've broken any rules big enough to get kicked out. I'm sure someone would have said something.' I frowned but before I could ask what was wrong Hawk spoke.

"I know you haven't been with us long but there's a mission I need you to undertake. The only reason I'm asking is because I think you and Snake Eyes are the only one who can succeed. Snake Eyes could do it I'm sure but I'd rather you both go."

"What's the mission? Am I allowed to bring anyone else?"

"There's a mercenary with training similar to yours and Snake Eyes. I've heard rumors that he works for a terrorist organization that currently operates in the shadows. I want you to track him down and find out what he knows. You and Snake Eyes will be in the field but the rest of the Alpha Team will be on the ground acting as backup. Last I heard he was in Italy, somewhere near Split. If you don't have any questions you should pack. The plane leaves in two hours."

With a respectful nod, I took my leave to prepare for the assignment. Swinging by the cafeteria I grabbed some breakfast while looking for the rest of the team. Not seeing them I stopped by my room to change clothes and sharpen my weapons. Double checking I had everything I left for the plane shortly before takeoff.

Upon arrival I was greeted by the rest of the team. Checking they all had everything they needed, we boarded the plane. Handing out the briefing packets as everyone sat down I began reading mine. 'Kills for the highest bidder when not working with the terrorist group. It could be Senji, although I'm sure the General would have said something if he suspected.'

I looked up at the others and saw they were still studying the briefings. Glancing at Snake I tried to gauge his reaction to the possibility of finding Senji. He seemed neutral or was doing a good job of appearing not to care. Leaning over I tapped his leg and asked who he thought we might be looking for. He hesitated before admitting it looked as though we were searching for Senji.

' ** _I know I promised not to go after him but if he even tries to hurt you, he's as good as dead.'_**

' **That's a bit much don't you think?'**

' ** _Not at all. Besides, I never said it would be a quick death.'_**

I raised an eyebrow at the threat but didn't reply. Glancing at the others I saw they had finished reading and were looking at us. Making sure they understood the mission I outlined my plan. They would set up in a surveillance van while I infiltrated the organization. Snake would stay in the van and act as backup if I needed it. I stalled any protests by explaining I was known in mercenary circles and was more likely to infiltrate without raising suspicion. Breaker asked why Snake would be staying behind with the rest of them in the van.

"Snake doesn't look like a mercenary. He doesn't talk and wears a bodysuit that covers his face. I never met any mercenaries like that during my years. Heavy might pass inspection but it's a big might. Anymore questions or protests? Or may I continue?"

The others didn't say anything so I resumed explaining the plan. I would use the code word Impala to let them know if I was found out or needed help. They were not to interfere with the mission no matter what they heard over the microphone. I looked at Snake as I said this, knowing he would have the most trouble staying put. He nodded his understanding and I asked if there were any other questions.

"None? Good. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Do what you guys want, I guess."

I curled up in my seat and soon fell asleep. Waking up as the plane banked I made sure everyone knew their part of the plan. Grabbing my bag I went to change in the bathroom. Coming out I noticed the others looking at me and raised an eyebrow. I was wearing a much different outfit then my normal mission outfit and it showed off my tattoo. It consisted of a sleeveless shirt, vest, pants and boots that went to my calves. Placing my swords in their sheaths I checked my bag. Breaker checked the microphone that had been sewn into the inside of my vest.

"You're good to go. My screen shows the microphone is working perfectly. We'll do a quick test run once we're on the ground to make sure but everything looks good on this end."

"All right. Thanks Breaker. Snake? I'd like to talk you for a minute before Breaker's test."

Snake nodded before I looked pointedly at Breaker. He took the hint and muted his device.

' **I don't know what's going to happen during this mission but Snake I need to know you'll stick to the plan. I need you to swear that you won't interfere. Swear it on the Hard Master's grave.'**

I could sense Snake's internal debate while I waited for an answer. After a few minutes his shoulders fell as he swore not to interfere. I nodded my acceptance and we headed back to the others. Breaker performed the microphone test before I got on the provided motorcycle while the others piled into the van.

Humming as I drove, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen today. I reviewed my cover story, to ensure minimal mistakes. Looking around I noticed the van the others were in.

"Hey, Heavy. You're gonna have to park the van somewhere near maximum range."

"Why?"

"Did you forget I'm going into a den of mercenaries? They're going to be suspicious enough when I show up out of the blue. If they see a van they don't recognize outside . . . well, let's just say it probably won't end well. For any of us."

"All right, girly. We'll be parked . . . Breaker says the limit is one and a half blocks. Will that be far enough away for your friends?"

"Should be. Well, I'm here. I'll be maintaining radio silence for the time being. Breaker can I mute the microphone on this end?"

"I can do it from here. Why?"

"Just want to be safe. Don't need any of you guys saying something by mistake and having this lot hear it."

A moment later I heard a soft click as I dismounted my bike. Walking to the door I looked around for the van. Nodding in satisfaction I entered by a side door and looked around. We loved trying to startle each other when we came in. Hearing a voice near the main room, I twitched in surprise.

"Well look who's finally back."

"Damn it! Really Phantom?"

Laughing the man gave me hug. I returned the hug after a few moments. He asked what I'd been up to since my disappearance. With a shrug, I said I'd been kidnapped by a client's rival and that this was my first solo mission. Phantom frowned as he asked if I was being tracked. Raising an eyebrow I didn't answer.

Looking around I noticed the commons area had been redecorated. Seeing a few new people I wondered when they'd joined. Filing the inquiry away for later, I asked where Night Shade was.

"Are you sure you want to know? He isn't going to be happy to see you. He went on a rampage when he got back. Actually took a few of the others by surprise and killed them. In fact, you might want to leave before he learns you're here."

"Might be too late for that."

Nodding at an approaching woman while I spoke, I muttered a curse. I curtly asked her what she wanted once she was close.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, deserter?"

"Really? That's the best insult you could come up with? Wow. I'm here on my boss's orders."

"Who are you working for now?"

"What's it matter to you, Layla?"

"Answer my question, bitch! And, he's mine you know. I won't let you take him from me."

"Take who? Night Shade? I've told you, you can have the bastard. I'm not interested in him. Not like that anyway. Now, do you know where he is?"

"If you're looking for me, I'm right behind you."

I barely held in my flinch at his emotionless tone. Steeling my nerves, I turned around to see Senji buttoning his pants. Rolling my eyes with an exasperated sigh I spoke.

"My boss wants in on your job."

"Why does your boss think I'm on assignment right now?"

"They have their ways. Now, let's try to make a de-"

"Squee! There you are sweetie. I was wondering where you had gone off to."

I winced at the shriek and pitied the others as well. I'd forgotten how loud and annoying Layla could be. Resisting the urge to pry her off of Senji I continued speaking. Unable to concentrate with Layla I glared darkly at her. Ignoring the warning looks from Phantom, I asked Senji if there was somewhere we could talk without the constant screeching. Layla looked rather shocked and insulted when she was removed from her lover.

Ignoring the look she gave me, I followed Senji to a small meeting room down a short hallway. Realizing too late that Senji had agreed too quickly I tried to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just going to open the door. Why doesn't anyone know about your job?"

"What job do your bosses think I'm on?"

"A stolen shipment of military grade weapons. You're trying to sell it to the highest bidder."

"And what does that have to do with your client?"

"They want in on the cut. They're limits are 10% to 15% of the profits. If you're not willing to share just tell me and I will be on my way."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I slowly opened my eyes to a soft light and looked around. My confusion only grew when I realized I was back at the Pit. Turning my head, I inhaled sharply at how stiff and sore my neck was. Letting my eyes focus, I notice someone sleeping with their head on my bed.

A head slowly lifted itself up just enough to look at me when I poked it in curiosity. Dark brown eyes widened in surprise and relief as they realized I was awake. Snake took my hand in his and brushed some hair from my face. The hospital bed was moved into a comfortable sitting to speak with the breathing tube I used sign language.

 **'Why aren't you wearing your mask?'**

 _ **'It's the middle of the night. I have a little over another hour before the night staff checks on you.'**_

 **'Shouldn't you go get one of them now that I'm awake?'**

Snake chuckled and pushed the nurse button on the remote next to my bed. He just finished putting his mask on when an orderly came in to see why the button had been pressed. The woman looked quite surprised when she realized I was awake and left without a word.

 **'Where'd she disappear to?'**

 _ **'Probably to get the doctor. You've been out for a while.'**_

The doctor smiled kindly while checking my vitals before removing the breathing tube. Snake had stepped back to give the doctor room but I got the feeling his eyes never left my face.

"Oh, good. You're awake. How are you feeling dear?"

"Sore, and I'm having a bit of trouble moving and talking."

"Well that's to be expected. You woke up just in time. A couple of more days and we would have taken you off life support per your wishes."

I looked momentarily confused before my face cleared. I avoided looking at Snake knowing I was in trouble. The doctor asked me a few more questions before leaving to tell the General I was awake. General Hawk entered as Snake started to sign.

"General."

"Aren't you going to answer Snake Eyes?"

"Not right now."

The General said nothing while he studied me for a minute. He asked what I remembered of the mission. Frowning in concentration, I thought back to the last thing I remembered clearly.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't recall much of anything after I was knocked out by Senji. Why? What happened?"

General Hawk let out an "Uh" while looking at Snake. After a minute I let it drop and asked how much physical therapy I'd need before going back on active duty.

"What?"

"I'm gonna want back on active duty as soon as I'm cleared. I'm not the type of person who can sit around with endless amounts of patience. Just ask Snake. I always had trouble with meditating. I much preferred sparring."

Snake nodded in confirmation before asking about my art. I waved the comment aside saying that was different since I was still doing something, not just sitting around. The General interrupted us before we could get into an argument and said he would think about it based on the doctor's recommendation. I thanked him as he left and I finally turned to look at Snake Eyes.

 **'How much trouble am I in?'**

 _ **'Why would you think you're in trouble?'**_

 **'I must not have used the shit-I'm-in-trouble word if I fell into a three month coma. Like I told the General, I can't really remember what happened but something tells me I'm in trouble.'**

 _ **'You're not in trouble, I promise. I'm just glad you're finally awake. I don't think I could have beared losing you for good.'**_

Smiling at Snake I squeezed his free hand and began tracing it through the glove. Wincing at the tug of the IV in my hand, I reached up and removed his mask again so I could gauge his expressions. Asking for him to pour a cup of water, I gathered my thoughts.

"Thanks. Um, so what exactly happened during the mission?"

Snake laced his fingers together under his chin with a thoughtful expression. Worried he wasn't going to answer I opened my mouth to tell him I would ask one of the others later. My face suddenly turned rather pink when I registered my iPod playing in the background. The pink quickly turned to red when I heard the end of the current song. You're the Inspiration by Chicago started while I anxiously waited for Snake to sign something.

'Well this is embarrassing to say the least. Great. Sounds like he put on my love songs playlist. I wanna be back in a coma. It'd be far less mortifying.'

I was pulled from my thoughts by a soft tap to the side of my face. I looked irked at being treated like I might break at the slightest amount of pressure but didn't say anything. Looking over at Snake I finally saw how terrible he looked. There were dark circles under his sunken eyes and his skin looked like it was stretched across his face. Reaching over I traced the circles under his eyes while he explained what happened.

 _ **'I won't go into detail since you just woke up but Senji tortured you. . . . you have no idea how terrified I was when your heart stopped beating.'**_

 **'What do you mean 'when my heart stopped beating'?'**

 _ **'. . . Senji killed you, Lenne. Your friend and I were able to give you CPR and revive you but it almost didn't work. He really did a number on you.'**_

 **'My friend? I don't really have any friends in the mercenary community. No one really trusts each other enough to become real friends.'**

 _ **'Phantom. He was already there by the time I found you. He'd subdued Senji and was giving you mouth to mouth.'**_

I blinked at hearing I had actually died and began muttering about how I hadn't thought Senji would actually go that far. Snake just looked at me with worry and growing horror. I suddenly stopped and looked suspicious as I asked how he knew my heart had stopped.

 _ **'The GPS chip Breaker sewed in your vest could monitor vitals within a three foot radius.'**_

My eye twitched as I made a mental note to strangle Breaker when he visited. Assuring Snake I would still be here when he woke up, I told him to get some proper sleep. Wondering what to do, I sighed in annoyance while looking around. Hearing the chair creak I glanced over at Snake as he left. He returned a few minutes later with my art things and a couple of books. Smiling at him in thanks as he set them down I glanced at the books.

'Percy Jackson and Ranger's Apprentice. Hmm. Wonder how Snake knew I liked Flanagan. Ah well. It doesn't matter right now. I think I'll go ahead and do some sketching. The question is what to draw.'

Humming quietly to my iPod, I began sketching a lotus flower. Going through my coloring supplies I decided to make the flower a soft cream against an equally soft green background with darker vines surrounding the flower. Looking at my companion now and then I reached over for my iPod when the playlist ended. Turning the volume down, I scrolled through my songs before settling on one of my favorites and set up shuffle.

Pretending to conduct the song I began working on the picture's background. A couple of hours later a nurse came in to take my vitals and commented on my drawings. Thanking her I asked if she would like one of them. She protested but shyly asked for the lotus I had drawn earlier. Carefully tearing it out I waited until my vitals were recorded before handing it over. She thanked me and left. A few seconds later Snake tapped my arm, scaring me half to death.

 _ **'What'd you jump like that for?'**_

"I thought you were asleep so you scared me half to death. I'm ratting you out next time they take my vitals."

 _ **'You know I'm a light sleeper. Anyway, it was nice of you to give that nurse your drawing. I don't think you've given away one since you got here.'**_

"No one's asked."

Sticking my tongue out I went back to sketching a tree. Grabbing my iPod, I skipped a few songs before going to the artists. Settling on Skillet I went back to drawing.

The next few days passed without incident as my friends came to see me. I abstained from killing Breaker but I did demand an explanation for why the GPS had been able to read my vitals. Breaker said he knew I would be dealing with extremely dangerous people and had wanted to keep tabs on me.

"That's what the GPS chip was for! Why did you enable it to read vitals without asking me?"

Breaker was looking uncomfortable and I realized Snake was likely behind it. I dismissed the issue and instead asked Breaker what he'd been up to during my coma. He perked up as he explained the anti-hacking program he'd started creating from the ground up. I smiled and offered some tips as he was shooed out by a nurse.

Sitting more comfortably, I noticed Scarlett in the doorway. Waving her in, I poured myself a cup of water. She entered but stayed next to the door.

"Hey Scarlett. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Luna."

I cocked my head in confusion but said nothing. Scarlett came over and stood awkwardly next to my bed. After a few minutes she finally asked why I was so nice to her. I thought about my answer before replying.

"You're Snake's friend and you seem like a nice person to everyone else. I always figured I'd done something but didn't want to start a scene so I never asked what it was I did."

"I still want to apologize for the way I've treated you. Can we start over?"

Smiling I introduced myself and Scarlett did the same. Another week passed before I was allowed to begin physical therapy. As much as I wanted to push myself and get back in the field, I refrained. Beginning with Tai Chi and yoga I worked my way up to the equipment in the Alpha Team's rec room. Two months later General Hawk asked to speak with me in his office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Good morning, Luna. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and sore but that's pretty normal right now."

"Good. I've talked to your doctor and she says you're doing really well. According to her you're doing better than what she expected with your therapy. I wanted to talk to you about returning to active duty. Of course it would be easy things like helping around the base at first. What do you think about helping Cover Girl?"

"I'd enjoy that. I would be doing something helpful and I won't be bored to the point of death. Thank you, sir."

General Hawk smiled at me before calling Cover Girl in and explaining the situation. She quickly agreed to let me help and gave me a hug. She led me to the control center and grabbed some things for me. After explaining what she did, Cover Girl asked if I wanted to do a girl's night in her room. I agreed as long as we invited Scarlett. She agreed and we searched for Scarlett as we worked.

We learned she was on a mission with the Alpha Team and wouldn't be back before tomorrow. Cover looked at her schedule and said we needed to prepare for a new recruit.

"When are they coming?"

"He'll be here sometime tomorrow. He's a special case like you. Actually, I think Snake Eyes mentioned you already know him."

"What's his name?"

"I think he said it was Phantom or something like that. I'm not very good at sign language."

"I'm sure he signed phantom. He and his partner were my only friends while I was a mercenary. Any idea what he's been doing for the last few months?"

"He testified against Senji and a lot of the other assassins in courts around the world. In return General Hawk was assigned to keep an eye on him so he was let into the program."

"Sweet!"

Cover almost dropped her clipboard at my outburst. I apologized and we continued with our jobs while chatting. We ate lunch in the mess hall and were given the afternoon off. I learned she didn't know how to play poker so I decided to teach her. The afternoon was spent teaching Cover the basics and how to maintain a straight face. Dinner came and went without the Alpha Team and I began to worry. Getting ready for bed I told myself not to worry.

'Snake and the others can take care of themselves. I just wish one of them had mentioned it would be an overnight mission.'

I sighed and got into bed fearing I would have a nightmare about what Senji did to me. Glancing at my dresser I made sure my nightmare log was out. I hated lying to Snake and the General about not remembering what Senji did to me. The only reason they didn't know was I'd made the doctor swear not to tell them.

"Ah!"

I woke up with a yell and looked at my alarm clock. It was two in the morning and I wasn't supposed to meet Cover for several more hours. Turning on the lamp I grabbed my logbook and wrote down the details of the nightmare. Sitting against the wall next to my bed I started reading to calm down. I woke up to my alarm and stretched before turning it off.

Taking a shower to wash away the remnants of the nightmare, I got ready. Meeting Cover Girl in the command center I inquired when the Alpha Team would be back.

"They should be back around lunch. We have a few things to deliver to the General."

We went around the base picking up and delivering things as requested by General Hawk. The Alpha Team returned midafternoon and we all had a late lunch after they debriefed the General. During lunch Cover Girl invited Scarlett to a girls night in her room. Beaming with joy and mischief Scarlett readily agreed. 'Uh oh. I'm not sure I really like the look on her face.' Glancing at the boys I couldn't help but pity them a little.

"Luna? I need you to come with me."

Looking up, I saw Dr. Callahan waiting by the door. I could feel the others looking at me hoping I knew what was going on. I only shrugged at them before joining her. Once in her office, Callahan sighed as she opened my file.

"I have some news you may not like."

"What's wrong? Can I not return to active duty yet?"

"No, I'm giving you a clean bill of health. I just wanted to discuss something I found upon review of your therapy file. Your ambidextrous correct?"

"Yes."

"It's not enough to hinder your return but there is some nerve damage in your right hand. In between your thumb and pointer finger. Which hand do you shoot with when you use a gun?"

"Usually my right hand. You said the nerve damage wouldn't get in the way."

"I did not say that. I said it's not enough to delay your return. I'm just saying you may want to practice more with your left hand on the trigger. This will be in my report for General Hawk. I'm sure he'll just want you to practice with your left hand. Have you been feeling dizzy since our last session?"

"No but I did have another nightmare last night."

"You really should let the General know. Lack of sleep will affect your performance. The less sleep you get the sooner your friends and General Hawk will know something is wrong."

"I'll tell him soon. Don't worry. Uh, was there anything else?"

"No. We're done with our therapy sessions but you still need to take it easy for a while."

"Don't worry. Hawk has me helping around the base for now. It can't get much easier than that while doing anything. I'll see you later doc."

I headed to my room to get ready for the sleepover. Taking a quick shower, I braided my hair once it was dry. Grabbing pajamas and a fresh sketchbook and pencils, I headed to Cover Girl's room. I was a little surprised when Scarlett answered my knock but shrugged it off.

During the various discussion topics, the girls learned I had taught myself to play the guitar. They begged me to play for them but were disappointed upon learning I didn't actually have one. Cover Girl perked up and suggested we check the supply center.

"For an acoustic guitar? Why would the General have ordered any?"

"So people could entertain themselves. Come on. Please?"

"Fine but only if we build a blanket fort."

Scarlett questioned why the heck I wanted to build a blanket fort. Apologizing to Snake in my head, I told her it's what I always did when Snake and I had sleepovers. Scarlett only went "Oh" before we left for the supply center. We found a guitar to my embarrassment but I didn't protest as it was grabbed. We grabbed several blankets and pillows for the fort before leaving.

Back in Cover's room we set up the fort before I noticed a TV. Dragging the others to the library we each picked out a movie before swinging by the cafeteria and making popcorn and bickering about which movie would be first. In the end we decided to watch Cinderella before I played the guitar. I didn't pay much attention to the movie as I debated what to play.

Pulling out my sketchbook I doodled Cinderella's ball gown transformation while I debated what to play. When the movie finished I had decided to do a couple of Mercedes Lackey* covers. She was one of the artists I had taught myself to play guitar along to. I tuned the guitar during the credits and Scarlett shut down the television.

I first played The Cost of the Crown then Battle Dawn. I thought they made great acoustic songs so why not play them for my friends? When I finished I looked at the girls in confusion when I didn't hear anything. I blinked in surprise at their looks of shock and awe.

"What?"

"Holy crap."

My brows furrowed in confusion at Scarlett's statement. Opening my mouth to ask her for clarification, I was tackled in a hug. Grunting in surprise and pain as my shoulder hit the dresser, Scarlett quickly let go. Cover Girl had started gushing about how good she thought I was.

"You're amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that! I wish I'd recorded it. Ugh!"

"Don't worry Cover Girl. I got ya covered there."

"What! You recorded me?!"

"Don't worry. I only did an audio recording. The file doesn't show your face at all. No one'll know it was you unless one of us say something."

I sighed as I set the guitar aside and drained a water bottle. Replacing the cap, I set it on the floor for a game of truth or dare. Spinning first, I thought up a dare for Scarlett and a truth for Cover. Smirking when it landed on Scarlett I groaned when she picked truth.

"Um, alright. Do you like anybody? If so, who is it?"

Scarlett turned red before muttering she liked Snake. 'Well that explains a lot about how she treated me in the beginning.' rubbing my shoulder, I watched the bottle land on Cover who picked dare.

"You have to put on makeup with whichever hand is not your dominant one. You have a five minute time limit. Luna, I want to apologize."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I know you and Snake like each other."

"What makes you think Snake and I like each other in that way? I think of him as what he is. My brother."

"You only think of Snake as your brother? I know Snake likes you because he wouldn't leave your hospital room for a couple of days when you were brought back."

"That doesn't mean he loves me. I'm sure he just thinks of me as a sister the same way I think of him as a brother."

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, we decided to play a card game. Giggling like a bunch of kids, we made our way to the rec room in our pajamas for some cards. We were stopped by a patrolling guard who let us go after we explained what we were doing. On our way back to Cover's room we decided to play poker, using food as currency.

Setting up Texas hold'em, I made sure Cover and Scarlett knew how to play. Playing a couple of practice rounds, we shared embarrassing stories about ourselves and partners.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day none of us got up before 11 am. We had stayed up until almost one in the morning watching movies, playing games, and doing each other's nails and makeup. After making ourselves presentable we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. On the way people stopped to stare at us, some almost walking into walls. In the cafeteria the team expressed surprise at our appearances.

'What the-'

'Shut it.'

I could sense the barely held back snicker and glared. deciding to make Snake worry about my retaliation, I frowned. 'Hmm. What should I do after lunch? I wonder what the Hawk wants.' Looking around I'd noticed General Hawk walking towards us. He didn't comment on the makeup, instead asking Scarlett and I to come with him. Grabbing a plate of sandwiches, I hurried after the others.

Passing a sandwich to Scarlett, I wondered if we were in trouble for something. Closing the office door behind me, I turned to see the General's raised eyebrow as we ate.

"Did you not get lunch?"

"Nope. You asked us to follow you first. So, what's going on?"

"Luna! You can't talk to the General like that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Scarlett. She talks like that to me a lot. Anyway, I should be the one apologizing. I thought you'd already grabbed food. To business. Scarlett, I need you and Luna to go on an undercover mission."

The request was immediately met with protests from Scarlett. Hawk and I stayed silent until she awkwardly stopped, realizing I hadn't said anything. Turning to the General, I asked what the mission was. Scarlett and I needed to woo the head of a black market ring, that was selling military secrets and weapons.

"Why do you want both of us?"

"She rarely travels to meetings without her second in command. I'd rather Scarlett didn't try wooing two people in one night."

"She? Take it she's into red headed women. How would we know the mission's a success?"

"We?!"

"Calm down Red. I'm just asking."

"For a mission like this you'd need to get her to try and sell you something. Or reveal military secrets. You'd be recording everything of course. If they admit anything significant you drug them and give them over to the local police along with the recording."

"When would we depart?"

"First thing in the morning. Scarlett, you will get the meeting location from local police. Breaker will give you your equipment and some money to buy a dress if you're taken to a party. Luna, may I speak with you privately?"

"Of course, General."

Scarlett left after a few seconds and the General motioned for me to sit down. I did so with a slight wince before asking if something was wrong. Hawk apologized for asking me to go on the mission so soon after completing physical therapy. I waved the apology aside, asking if he'd talked to Doctor Callahan yet.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"She said I have some nerve damage in my right hand, between the thumb and index finger. Will that stop me from being able to go on the mission?"

"Did she say how bad it was?"

"She said the Median nerve suffered some damage, but not enough to hinder my ability to grip items. She recommended I practice shooting with my left hand in case it gets worse. It's supposed to be in the report."

"I haven't had a chance to look past the summary. Do you know how to use weapons with your left hand?"

"Yes sir. I'm ambidextrous so Senji had me practice with both hands. I don't know why but I use my right hand for most tasks."

"Alright. Start practicing with your left hand more. Were you willing to go on this mission? If you need time to think it over, let me know later tonight."

I asked for time to mull it over and left to find Snake. It didn't take long to find him in the rec room. Asking him if we could talk, I head to the cafeteria to make some sweet tea. I tell Snake to wait when he taps my shoulder. Explaining the mission on our way to his room, I opened the door. Setting down my tea on his nightstand, I went to my room to remove the makeup. Returning I saw Snake sipping on my tea and smacked him on the head. Rubbing at the slightly sore spot he began signing.

'Are you sure you're ready for it?'

"I won't know until I do it. But that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I just finished therapy a week ago. I know I'm not as strong now as I was before but. . . What do you think I should do?"

'While it's up to you, I think you should go on the mission. You've said so yourself. You're not the type who can sit around doing almost nothing. A doer doesn't do well sitting around waiting.'

"True. While I enjoy Cover Girl's company, I don't know how long I can help her before going crazy. So according to you I should go on the mission?"

'Yes. What did Dr Callahan want yesterday?'

"She wanted to discuss something related to my therapy. I'm going to let Hawk know I'll go on the mission. Meet you at the obstacle course?"

'Sure.'

Finding Hawk in the corridor near the command center, I told him I would accompany Scarlett on the mission. He nodded and told me to speak with Breaker and Heavy for the needed equipment and weapons. I did so immediately, and went to find them. Heavy was in the rec room working out. He didn't look very surprised when I told him what I needed. He found a handgun and a throwing knife I could easily hide.

"Knew you'd find a way to back in the field quickly. You sure you're ready?"

"I think so. Do you know where Breaker is? I need to talk with him as well about what I'll need for the mission."

"I guess that means you're coming with me."

I turned to find Scarlett in the entryway behind me. Seeing the look on her face, I led her away and tried to explain why I had to go with her. She accepted my confusing explanation and led me over to Breaker for my equipment. He tried to talk me out of going but gave up when Scarlett said she tried earlier.

"I see you talked with Heavy Duty already. Are you any good at sewing? "

"I can get by."

"Good. You need to sew the recorders into whatever you and Scarlett wear on your mission. They're the same as the one I sewed in on you best last time. Other than that I can't think of anything you'll need from me."

Thanking Breaker I left to meet Snake at the obstacle course. I smiled in pleasant surprise when I saw Phantom talking with Snake. Sneaking up behind him, I stood on my toes and covered his eyes. He grabbed one of my hands and attempted to throw me over his shoulder. Recovering from the surprise I planted my feet on his shoulders and somersaulted. Turning just before I landed, I smirked at my friend.

"You're lucky I have good reflexes and that I'm finished with physical therapy."

"Shit. I didn't even think to ask Snake about that earlier. On the other hand you're the one who came up behind me. Throwing you over my shoulder was a reflex."

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Are you finished with the trials?"

"I think so. Hawk hasn't assigned me my room yet though. It'll be nice to have my own. I'll likely be staying near you and Mute."

I beamed at hearing he was finally done with the trials. While I cared for my friends here, I had a different kind of bond with Phantom. Both us being reluctant assassins, we'd started bonding over it. When I was introduced to his partner and boyfriend, I'd immediately accepted him into our little group. I'd mourned with Phantom when he was killed a few months before I joined the Joes. Challenging Phantom to a race on the course,to clear my mind, Snake setup the timer.

"No going easy on me."

"Got it. Jerk."

"Let's go then bitch."*

At Snake"s signal we both took off. It took us several minutes, with me losing by a matter of seconds. Moving to the rec room, we sparred with each other. We talked during breaks, which were every 30 minutes or so.

"It's nice to know you try to kill everyone while training."

"You know my philosophy on that."

"Yeah, but it's still nice to see."

I rolled my eyes before settling against the wall. Watching Snake and Phantom spar, I was reminded of Snake training sessions with Storm. Shaking away the thought, I headed to my room for a shower. After I made a mental checklist of what I would need for the mission. Going to the laundry center, I threw my mission clothes on quick wash. Setting a timer on my watch, I packed for the mission.


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. - we will be reading from Snake's p.o.v. in this chapter

Chapter 20

Luna's P.O.V.

'Let's see. I think I'll take a vial of poison I can easily hide on my person no matter what I'm wearing. I have what Heavy provided me with and my collapsable knife so I'm good on weapons. We'll be provided with money if we need to buy something. I think I'm good as soon as I plant the hearing device in my gun.'

Pulling out the provided gun, I disassembled it. Placing the hearing device inside I put it back together. Moving to my personal gear, I dug through the assortment of toxins. I pulled out the paralyzing venoms and chose the one that was easiest to disguise in food or drink. Finding Scarlett I let her know I had the drug packed. She nodded and asked if I wanted to meet at the plane or share a room to make things easier. I hurried to assure her we could meet at the plane.

"We can meet at the plane! It'll make getting ready in the morning easier. What time are we leaving?"

"Between 4:30 and 5. Were you going to get some dinner? I'll eat with you and we can discuss the mission."

"I was going to eat in my room. Figured we'd talk about the finer mission details on the plane. Do you know where we're going?"

"Somewhere in Europe I think. It'll be in the debriefing packet on the plane. And I suppose we can go over strategy on the plane. What were you going to do?"

"I was gonna read or draw to my iPod."

Smiling at Scarlett I grabbed some food and went to my room. Plugging my iPod into the speaker, I thought about what Senji did to me as I sketched a periodic table. 'I need to tell Hawk I remember. It can wait til after the mission though. The question is when do I tell the team? What about Snake?' I was so busy worrying, I didn't hear Snake come in. Flinching in surprise when he tapped me, I asked what he needed. Not trusting my voice right now I signed.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. You just startled me. Do you want to play a game until I have to go to bed?'

'Sure. What about Go Fish?'

'Go Fish? You're strange. I'm gonna change while you get the cards.'

Snake grabbed some cards and changed for the night. Changing into my pajamas I joined him before he could enter my room and see the journal. Calling it quits around 8:30, I curled up on Snake's bed. Cracking an eye open, I looked at him as he draped a blanket over me. I curled into a ball under the blanket and soon fell asleep to his breathing.

I woke up to my alarm and quickly dressed in my mercenary outfit. Grabbing the necessary items I left Snake a note saying I'd be careful. I couldn't stop myself from kissing his head as I left. Meeting Hawk at the plane, I asked if any new information had come in since the previous day.

"No new intel. See you soon and good luck."

"You have everything, girly?"

"Yes, H. I got the gun, knife, knock out poison, listening device and Red. I'll be fine."

Scarlett came over in time to hear me answer Heavy. She raised an eyebrow at hearing I had her but didn't actually say anything. After confirming she also had everything we boarded the plane and headed to Germany. Going over the briefing we devised a plan of action and if necessary attack.

* * *

Snake's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm and took a shower. Drying my hair as I came out, I noticed a sticky note next to my clock.

Don't worry. I'll be careful. See ya when I get back.

Shaking my head with a smile at Lenne's note I donned my casual outfit. 'She does know I won't be able to stop myself from worrying right? I think I'll do my morning stretches in here today. Wonder if Lenne left her iPod. Hope she doesn't mind me borrowing it if she did.'

Entering Lenne's room I notice a journal on her dresser but ignored it for now, and look around. Unable to find the mp3 player, I shrug and turn on the radio. Finishing my stretches I head to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Seeing Cover Girl, I stop and inquire when Lenne and Scarlett should be done with their mission. As if sensing my worry for Luna, Cover assured me she would be fine.

"It depends entirely on how successful they are at seducing the targets. They should be back sometime tomorrow night at the earliest. Luna can take care of herself you know. It may be a little harder now, but she can still hold her own."

I thanked her and got breakfast while returning to my room. A knock on the door interrupted my train of thoughts as I wondered what to do. Changing into my bodysuit, I exited my room to find Cover.

"General Hawk wants to see you."

Acknowledging the summons, I dropped my dishes off at the cafeteria. Finding Hawk in his office I waited for him to let me know why he wanted to speak with me. When he finally spoke, he asked if I had noticed anything off about Luna.

"I know she was tortured to death and brought back, but she's doing surprisingly well. Both mentally and physically. Most people wouldn't have finished the physical therapy as quickly as she did. I've asked Dr. Callahan about Lenne's mental state but she wouldn't say anything. I was simply told to ask her when she got back. Has Lenne said anything to you?"

'No. I don't think she's sleeping as well but that's to be expected. I did see a journal on her dresser earlier which I found a little odd. She's never kept one before that I know of.'

"It's entirely up to you if you look in it but if you do let me know if I need to assign her a psychiatrist. She's one of our best and I'd hate for her to have a mental breakdown in the field."

* * *

Luna's P.O.V.

I stretched as I boarded the plane. Scarlett and I had finally finished dismantling the black market ring after almost a month of undercover work. Turning in the leader and her second in command had been easy. Gaining their trust had been the hard part. We had some nice souvenirs in the form of party dresses from joining them on deals. I'd decided to keep mine since it might come in handy down the road. After writing my report I plugged in my iPod and began sketching a willow tree.

When the plane landed in the pit, I disembarked and looked around for Hawk. Seeing Snake I smiled and started to ask where Hawk was. The question went unspoken when I saw he was holding something. 'Why does he have my nightmare book?' Barely composing myself, I handed my report to Scarlett and walked over to my friend. Grabbing his arm I dragged him to my room where I demanded to know why he had the journal.

'I found it while looking for your iPod after you left. I didn't look in it until Hawk asked if I knew why you were acting strangely. I knew you haven't been getting enough sleep since you woke up from your coma, but why did you lie about remembering? Why did your mission take so long?'

"Damn it Snake! You had no right to look! The mission took so long because the ring leaders were wary of new people."

I continued to yell at him before asking if he'd discussed it with Abernathy yet. At his affirming nod, I almost fell to the floor as I broke down crying. Snake sighed as he pulled me into a hug. He traced an apology on my arm, saying he didn't mean for me to break down crying. Taking some time to calm down I eventually muttered it was that or I start throwing things at him.

I explained I often slept in his room because I slept better that way. Snake suggested I take a nap before talking with Abernathy and Callahan. Placing the journal on my dresser, I changed into pajamas and curled up under the blanket.

* * *

Snake's P.O.V.

I stayed in Lenne's room while she napped after what she said. Looking through the journal again, I shuddered at how detailed her memories were. She'd always had a good memory, which I'd been somewhat jealous of as a kid. Something like this only proved it wasn't always a good thing. Setting it down I grabbed my sketch pad and began drawing a waterfall. After practicing drawing people for a couple of hours, Lenne woke up with a groan.

"How long was I asleep?"

'A couple of hours. You ready to talk with Hawk and Callahan?'

"You talked with Callahan too?"

'I asked her if she knew how much you remembered but she wouldn't tell me. Doctor patient confidentiality or something like that.'

"She better not have told you anything. I told her not to tell Abernathy about it. We can talk with them after grabbing lunch. I'm starving right now."

'Alright. But we are talking with them today.'

Lenne muttered some more curses as she kicked me out. Letting her change clothes, I waited in the hall. Stopping for some food we began looking for the general. Finding Dr. Callahan first, Lenne explained what had happened while glaring at me.

"Snake looked in my journal and already talked with Hawk about its contents. He's making me talk with the two of you about damage assessment or some crap. Do you have time to talk right now? He isn't letting me wait until tomorrow."

"I have time. I had no idea Luna. Hawk never said anything to me. If we can't find the general, we can always talk now and speak with him later today. Snake Eyes, I am very disappointed in you.'

'I was worried about her.'

"I understand that but you still had no right to invade her privacy like that."

I only shrugged at Callahan's words and followed the two women while we looked for Abernathy. When we found him Lenne said much the same thing she had to Callahan. Hawk grimaced at Lenne's words but asked for us to follow him to his office. Sitting down, Lenne patiently waited for Hawk to speak.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry, Lenne. I asked Snake Eyes to tell me if there was anything inside that concerned him. I shouldn't have given him offhand permission but I wanted to make sure you were just having trouble sleeping. I didn't think you remembered."

"I unfortunately have a very good memory. I remember things I would much rather forget but cannot. Like what Senji did to me."

"Luna, do they know you're married to him? I'll take that as a no."

I winced at Dr. Callahan's question. Looking at Hawk's face I could only imagine Snake's expression. Shaking my head I dismissed the question, saying I didn't consider the marriage proper, let alone legal.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen _Princess Bride_ General? My 'wedding' was very much like Buttercup's. Plus I wasn't 18 so I don't think it was by any means legal in most countries. Senji paid off some judge in Dubai who conveniently didn't ask for consent or how old I was. Which is why I never mentioned it."

' _ **Still I think it's something I would have liked to know.'**_

"It didn't count Snake."

' **Besides I counted it among the things you would go hunt Senji down for. Remember when I first got here? I didn't really tell you anything that happened after he kidnapped me because I thought you'd go looking for him and get hurt or killed.'**

' _ **Makes sense I suppose. Still would have liked to know about it. Are you going to tell the others that you're 'married'?'**_

' _ **Probably not. It's part of my past and like you I don't really speak of it.'**_

I looked up when Hawk cleared his throat to prevent an argument. He asked why I hadn't said anything about remembering. With a shrug I asked why I should have told anyone. Hawk could only stare at me openmouthed. It took him a few tries but he managed to repeat my question in shock.

"Why should you have told somebody?"

"I have a good memory. There's no escaping it. Besides, I didn't want anyone worrying over me like I might break any second. It's annoying."

My voice turned cold at the end and I glanced at Callahan. I knew she suspected I was developing another personality to escape the memories and pain; I however feared I already had. Ever since I was thirteen or so, I had gaps in my memory which should have been virtually impossible. The only explanation I had come up with was a second personality. A much colder and detached one that could deal with Senji better. Coming back to reality at a tap on my arm, I looked over at Snake.

' _ **I'm sure you don't, but do you want to talk with someone?'**_

' **The only person I'd talk with about it with would be you or Phantom. I'm not quite to that point yet though. There is however something I want to discuss with you after dinner.'**

' _ **What is it?'**_

' **You'll find out later.'**

I asked the others if there was anything else. At the lack of answers I made sure Hawk had gotten the reports before leaving. Going to the library I looked over art books before realizing I wouldn't be able to concentrate on any I got. Heading to my room I locked both doors and sat on my bed. Pulling out one of my knives, I flipped it open and just stared at it. Hearing the door open I reflexively threw the knife without really looking.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Hm? Sorry Red. Didn't know it was you."

"Why'd you even have the knife out?"

"I was checking the blade."

"I haven't seen you since we got off the plane. What have you been doing?"

Looking at the clock I realized I'd been sitting still for a few hours. Shrugging at Scarlett I asked how she had gotten in as I stood with a quiet groan. I wasn't surprised to hear the door had been unlocked for her and got miffed. Leaning backwards I glared darkly at Snake Eyes as he was the only other one who knew the code. He only shrugged at me before stepping forward and pulling the knife out of the wall. Handing it back he reminded me I had wanted to talk after dinner. I nodded while pocketing the knife and asked if they'd seen Phantom around.

Shrugging at the 'no's' I headed to the cafeteria for a quick dinner. Grabbing some food I waited by the door for Snake. Looking around I noticed people glancing at me before quickly looking away. Standing when Snake came over we made our way back to my room for privacy.

"Why was everyone looking at me funny in the cafeteria?"

' _ **I've heard rumors they think you're working as a double agent for one of Senji's clients.'**_

Rolling my eyes I began eating while mulling over how to ask Snake. 'No. He'd never listen, let alone help. If I'm going to do it, I have to do it myself.' Glancing at Snake I heaved a silent sigh when he didn't look suspicious. When we finished eating, Snake asked me about what I wanted to discuss. Setting my tray aside, I asked if he thought people could have multiple personalities. I grew worried when he didn't answer for some time.

' _ **I suppose it's possible. Why?'**_

"I think I have one. I'm sure Senji raped me at least once but I don't remember it. It's not the first time I can't recall something he did to me either. I've had lapses in my memory since I was thirteen. A second personality is the only explanation I've been able to come up with to explain the memory loss."

' _ **It could be your minds way of protecting you by blocking the memory.'**_

"Maybe, but . . ."

I trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence without Snake leaving and doing something stupid. 'It's plausible but I'm not sure. I still need to talk with Phantom about it too.' Snake pulled me into a hug as I thought. We finished eating in silence and got ready for bed.

Snake's P.O.V.

After getting ready for bed, I cracked open the door to Luna's room and checked on her. She appeared to be asleep but I suspected she wasn't. Even if she really was asleep I had a feeling she would come curl up on my bed later. Leaving the door cracked, I slipped under my blanket.

I was woken up some time later by the door and bed creaking. Sitting up and patting the bed in sleepy daze, I realized it was just Lenne. She muttered a sleepy apology before falling back asleep. Yawning myself, I placed a hand next to Lenne as a form of comfort.

Waking up just before my alarm went off I left Lenne a note I was doing the obstacle course. I grabbed some breakfast on my way to take a shower after a few laps. I left Lenne a bagel on the dresser while I took a shower. Lenne was eating when I came out for a fresh suit. Her face turned pink when I tapped her shoulder and asked how she was feeling today.

"I'm doing alright. Um, did you forget to grab a change of clothes?"

' _ **What?'**_

"Never mind. How many laps did you run?"

' _ **Three. Why is your face all pink?'**_

Lenne only rolled her eyes and pointed at me. Looking down, I realized I was still in my towel. Feeling my own face tint pink, I grabbed a spare suit and quickly changed. Hearing Lenne open the door, I placed my mask on before coming out. Seeing General Hawk speaking with Lenne I stepped forward.

"Good morning Snake Eyes. I was just telling Lenne that I arranged a meeting with one of the base's psychologists, Dr. Snow. She doesn't have to go but I would feel better if she did. If she goes, the appointment is right after lunch at 1 pm."

Glancing at Lenne to gauge her reaction, I noticed she looked thoughtful. Taking her hand, I gave it a comforting squeeze. Hawk left us alone to talk about it, for which I was thankful. Guiding Lenne to the bed we sat down. She spoke before I could ask what she was thinking.

"I don't know what to do, Snake. I've never told anyone about what Senji did to me. You have a pretty good idea but that's from guessing based on what little I've told you."

' _ **What about Phantom?'**_

"He knows. He had to pull Senji away a couple of times. Maybe talking with an unbiased person would be a good idea."

' _ **What do you mean unbiased?'**_

"Really?"

' _ **Really.'**_

"You've wanted to beat Senji to within an inch of his life for kidnapping me since I got here. I know you've really been itching to kill him since that undercover mission. Phantom probably wouldn't mind if Senji died. Hell. Most of the world would like to see Senji dead. The point is that the two of you have it out for him already. Maybe talking with someone who doesn't know the details of what he did would be a good thing."

' _ **You may be right. If it would make you feel better, I think you should do it but it's up to you.'**_

"I'm going to go ask Phantom what he thinks. There's something I want to talk with him about anyway. I'll see you later Snake."

I was curious what Lenne wanted to speak with Phantom about but I was in enough trouble with her already. A part of me wondered if she'd ever forgive me for looking in the journal. Wandering to the library I grabbed a couple of art books to look at. 'I'm glad I got into art while Lenne was in her coma. She's really good. Maybe we can have a draw off in a couple of months.'

Lenne's P.O.V.

As I looked for Phantom, I wondered if he would agree to my request. I started asking around when I couldn't find him after half an hour. Eventually I found Night Fox who said he'd seen Phantom running the obstacle course. Thanking him I went in search of my friend again. Coming to the obstacle course I saw Phantom was about to start another lap. Waving my hand over my head, I jogged over to a bemused Phantom.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hawk set up an appointment for my with one of the psychologists if I wanted to talk with them. Snake and I already talked about it. He thinks I should talk with them and I agree. The two of you have it out for Senji so I should probably talk with someone who doesn't want to kill him. I wondered what you thought about it."

"Well. . . it's true I wouldn't mind if Senji died. Not after he what he did to you. The fact that he killed Nicolas didn't exactly improve my opinion of him. I don't know how long the psychologist will remain unbiased but I think it's worth a shot. When the appointment?"

"After lunch at one. Um, there's something else I wanted to talk with you about if you don't mind."

"Sure. I'm just gonna take a quick shower. Do you want to wait in my room?"

"That works. How many laps did you get in?"

"Four. Managed to shave a few seconds off since my first try."

"You've been here about six weeks right? What time did you get on your first try?"

"Closer to seven but yeah. Took 13 minutes and 50 seconds my first try. They said that wasn't bad for a first timer."

We continued talking on our way to his room. Upon entering I noticed a picture on his dresser. Laughing as I walked over to it, I remembered the day it was taken. I'd gone a mission with Nicolas and Phantom to infiltrate a North Korean military base. Nicolas had suffered the only injury with a bullet graze to one of his shoulders. We took the picture on our way back to the hideout.

I stared at the photo while wondering how to phrase my request. Hearing the door behind me open, I turned to see Phantom drying his hair. Returning the picture to its spot I sighed before quietly saying Phantom's name. He turned his head slightly to look at me before putting the towel down. Asking what was wrong, he sat down next to me.

"I want you to promise me something, Eric."

"Must be serious if your using my real name."

"It is."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop me if I start turning into Senji."


	22. Chapter 22

Eric looked at me in surprise for a full minute before finding his voice. He inquired if I'd asked this of Snake Eyes. Shaking my head, I explained that I didn't want to put him through that. Eric looked hurt that I would however ask something like this of him.

"Eric. I've known Snake Eyes since we were about ten years old. Our master's death took a hard toll on him. I'm sure my disappearance only made it worse. I can't ask this of him. I don't think he could do it."

"What about one of the other Alpha Team members?"

I was quiet for a few minutes as I thought about the suggestion. Scarlett or Heavy Duty might do it, but I didn't feel I knew them well enough to ask. Phantom asked what made me think we knew each other well enough. Looking over in confusion, Phantom said I had been muttering out loud. Groaning in frustration I told him I didn't know who else to ask. He was the only one I could think of who would be willing to kill me if that's what it took. Phantom fell quiet when he realized how much trust I was putting in him. He knew I had more trouble trusting people than most assassins.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. What do you want to do?"

"Don't know. Didn't know how long this would take. Wanna go play a board game in the rec room?"

"Can I go in there?"

"You should. I could go in there before I actually joined the team."

"All right. What're we going to play?"

"All the popular board games are available, along with several decks of cards and card games."

"Do they have Phase 10?"

"I'm not sure but they have Uno. Want to play that if Phase 10 isn't there?"

Phantom agreed, and we headed to the recreation room. We stopped by the cafeteria for drinks and invited some of our friends. We played Phase 10 until lunchtime when we paused. Scarlett invited me to resume with them after lunch, but I said I had plans already. Grabbing a sandwich, I wandered over to the medical wing to find the psychologists. Knowing I was quite early I began looking around the waiting area.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Oh. Yes. I have an appointment with a Dr. Snow in 20 minutes."

"You must be Luna. Do you have your journal with you?"

"No. I was unaware I had to bring it. I can go grab it really quick."

At the aid's nodded I hurried to my room. Grabbing the journal, I did my best not to think of the upcoming talk. Almost bumping into Dr. Callahan in the waiting area, I asked what she was doing here.

"I'm here to observe your session. Do you have your journal for Dr. Snow to review?"

"Yes. I about ran into you coming back from retrieving it. Don't you need my permission to sit in?"

"Normally, yes. However, I talked with Snow and General Hawk and we agreed someone with prior knowledge should be here. I have a pretty good idea of what happened to you so . . ."

"If you want someone with prior knowledge, Snake or Phantom could have come."

"Why aren't they here?"

"I didn't know if they could come with me. Besides, they already want to kill Senji. Best not add fuel to the fire. That is the saying, correct?"

"Yes. Something to that effect. Anyways. If you don't want me sitting in, just let me know."

I was thinking about that when I heard a door open. Dr. Snow greeted me and Dr. Callahan and asked us to follow him inside. Nodding at Callahan that she could follow, I did as asked and sat down. The session lasted an hour with me giving a vague history of my time with Senji before he kidnapped me. Snow asked for clarification but I refused to give it.

"Do you not remember that time well?"

"That's not the problem. I need to speak with someone before I give you more details of pre-kidnapping Senji. If you want to know about what he did after taking me, ask away."

"No. I think that's all for now. For seemingly holding back on information, I got a lot to go over. Do you have any missions coming up?"

"Not any scheduled ones. I can ask Hawk to notify you of upcoming missions for scheduling purposes."

"That would be helpful. For now I think we should meet twice a week. May I keep your journal to look through it?"

"Uh . . . that might not be a good idea. I'm going to need it. You can scan it into your computer if you want though."

Snow agreed and I left the journal on the table. Arranging to return it after dinner, I went to find Snake. Unable to find him, I asked Heavy where he was. I learned Snake and Phantom had been sent on an emergency mission and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

"Is there any way to contact them? I really need to ask Snake Eyes something important."

"Sure. Follow me, little lady."

"How does it work? Do I call the plane or something?"

"Pretty much. Just tell the pilot who you need to talk to and they'll give them the phone. Though it's going to be a little tough communicating with Snake."

"I have my ways."

"If you say so."

Stepping into the control center, Heavy walked over to one of the technicians and said I needed to contact Snake's plane. They connected me to the pilot, and I requested Snake Eyes. Checking that I could take phone in the hall, I slipped out for a bit more privacy. Wincing at the feedback, I gripped at Snake for it. Speaking in Japanese I told him about what Snow and I'd talked about.

"So, today I just told him what Senji was like before he kidnapped me. The before description was rather vague to his disappointment. He's hoping for more information but talking about the dojo also means talking about your past. Can I give him a more detailed history of dojo Senji?"

Snake didn't reply for a couple of minutes before he agreed through a single beep of his cuff. Double checking the single beep was a 'yes', I reminded Snake of my one rule to come back alive. Telling him to relay the message to Phantom, I hung up.

Returning the phone, I decided to practice the shooting exercise a couple of times after talking with Hawk. Finding Hawk in his office, I asked to speak with him. He glanced at his watch before agreeing. I simply said I would like for him to speak with me next time before having Callahan sit in for him. Hawk apologized and agreed to ask next time. Having finished my task, I made my way to the practice area. Not seeing any of the alpha team nearby, I practiced the shooting exercise a few times before quitting in boredom. Considering whether to try it by myself, I made my way to the SHARCs. Sensing no threat, I didn't turn around when I heard someone behind me speak.

"What're you doing over here?"

"I'm bored out of my skull right now. Besides it's been a while since I've worked with these. Do you want to do a round with me H?"

"Sure. I'll set up while you log it "

"Doesn't that count as part of setting up?"

Heavy leaned down and splashed some water at me. Playfully glaring at him, I promised revenge while logging the practice session. We practiced for three hours to our surprise. Scarlett had gotten on the com to ask if we planned on having dinner or not. After finishing the set we were on, we climbed out of the SHARC with stiff muscles.

"Hey, Red. How long were we practicing?"

"About three hours. You disappeared after lunch, so I started looking for you after the game."

"Oh. Who won?"

"Phantom. Though part of it was because he and Snake Eyes were sent on an emergency mission."

"Heh. I'm not surprised. He loves that game. You want to find Cover Girl and have a sleepover in one of your rooms?"

"Sure! It's been a while since we had a girls night. Would you mind singing?"

"I suppose. I'll grab my stuff after dinner."

"I can get the guitar and look for Cover."

Continuing to plan girls night as we ate, we kept an eye out for Cover. Not seeing her we decided to have girls night without her. Scarlett met me at her room with a guitar after dinner. Realising I didn't have my journal, I wondered whether or not to grab it. I decided not to grab it despite experience.


End file.
